My name is Kagome, and this is my Story
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: It started out simple enough, go back to the future and get surgery. Coming back a demoness and forced to join up with Sesshoumaru's pack... not so simple. Hi, my name is Kagome and this is my story.
1. The Beginning: Surgery

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_It started out with me, I was 15 at the time and our cat buyou found his way into the well house, and souta was to scared to go in there. So I went in there to retrieve our fat house cat. But I soon realized that was the wrong but right thing to do. Let me tell you why._

_The well had burst open and mistress centipede pulled me in and lick me, can you say gross, anyways, I blasted her arms off and landed in feudal japan, where demons still roamed and everything, my first thought was run like hell and find home. But alas during my time spent there, I brought a hanyou named inuyasha back to from his 50 year slumber, found out I was a reincarnation, broke the shikon jewel I was supposed to protect, made friends with many people. Met a half demon named naraku, a evil maniacal bastard that's what he is, plus a copy of kikyou or clay pot bitch hehe kami I hate her ashy guts. I also met a adorable kitsune orphan infant named shippou. A cursed hentai monk named miroku and a taijiya named sango with a two tailed neko demon named Kirara(kilala)._

_And this is 3 years into our quest for the shikon jewel and the destruction of naraku /bastard manical evil sick twisted/ oops getting off the subject here. _

_Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life in the feudal era and how I became a demon._

**/o\0/o\**

I yawned loudly as I stared at the flames, the others sleeping peacefully. Well most of them, right now Inuyasha was probably screwing the dirt outta kikyou.

' Funny the very thought of him running away to her should hurt like always. Now it just doesn't affect me, but if he even dares to think about bringing her into this group he is gonna get an earful.' I thought angrily before imagining all the ways to torture kikyou with my superior miko abilities, its been like what 3 years since she started the stupid fiasco, she was bound to learn.

" Tchh 'I'm just the weak copy' he says, kami he's stupid, lacks leadership skills, overall he sucks as a hanyou.' I nearly laughed put loud but held it in, afterwords I situated myself into my sleeping bag and let the soft breeze lull me to sleep.

**/o\0/o\**

I woke up to the sounds of yelling and growled angrily before shooting up from my sleeping bag standing and stomping towards the source of noise, which so happened to be Inuyasha.

" Shut up." I growled at him causing him to look at me and scowl

" Finally up wench." he snarled, by now I would be sitting him but I was sleepy and the word could not form in my head so the next best thing was a good 'ol punch in the jaw, causing everyone in the camp to gasp

" Your annoying, shut up." I said again. I was about to go back to sleep but miroku came up to me and shoved a cup of coffee down my throat

" I'm sorry Lady Kagome but this is important." backing away slowly to the sidelines where the rest of the gang was aka shippou, sango and kirara

Now that I was awake I looked back to inuyasha and found _her_ comforting him

" WHAT THE F&#! WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?!" I yelled ready to pounce the clay bitch

Recovering from the surprising punch he jumped up to begin the spout I'd like to call, Inuyasha's and Kagome's Bitch Rant or IKBR for short,

" She's here bitch cause she's replacing you, seeing as she's better than you in anyway(A/N sorry like to make him an ass, hey some stories make inuyasha a pretty good ass |D )." replying smugly which made me stop turn to things take my bag and turn around again.

" I'll be back for you guys so don't worry about me." I said smiling to my friends excluding inuyasha and his bag of dirt

" Coming back, your not coming back bitch!" he yelled gaining him a flick in the nose, I smirked and said

" Bad puppy." and walked away back to the well. As I was walking away I heard the others start yelling at him and 'her' I laughed out loud at that before sighing

' Same ol' guys' I thought before continuing my trek back home.

_Once I got back home I emptied out my bag to clean it out obviously and found a plastic jar of blood and remembered how I enquired it_

I found sesshoumaru in the woods breathing heavily against a tree and went towards him and saw the slash marks across his chest. Kneeling beside him I took the remnants of his shirt to clean and fix later after I fixed the dog demon up. Staring at the wounds I saw how they weren't healing properly and thought about poison inside his system that his body wasn't used to. So I took a sanitized knife and bleed the poison out of his system into a jar. I stopped when the wound began to heal itself and went onto cleaning and stitching the shirt, if you call using miko energy stitching then yes I stitched his shirt up nice and good.

I waited there for about an hour 'till sesshoumaru was breathing normally and left, masked my scent so he didn't get mad and went back to my group where I removed the poison from the blood and placed it in my bag forgetting about it 'till later on.

_Yea he had such a nice chest, firm muscles ooh I shuddered at the memory, moving on I put that blood in one of my bags as I went to get dressed for an appointment I had made. Stepping out I was dressed in a sleek black skirt with a slit on the right side , a white blouse with three buttons unbutton, and my hair in a low ponytail. I picked up my mom's car keys, locked the door and drove to the hospital where I set up an appointment with a 'human' doctor named Kuso._

_It had been hard to find a demon in my era and the only one I knew of was a dog demon named Sara; old family friend. Parking in the lot, I left and went into the large hospital building. The nurse that sat behind the desk spotted me and ushered a small boy to escort me; he looked like a wolf demon with an undertone of cat. After taking a left down a darker corridor, we entered a room where I could sense many demons. Taking me to the office, the boy bowed before leaving me all alone. Que comical chibi crying. After I was done chibi crying, two people entered the room, one was a guy and the other a woman. After looking at the woman I immediately knew who she was._

" Sara. Oh my god I didn't know you worked here." hugging the woman

" Kags? Oh my god I didn't know you were the one kuso-kun was talking about." hugging the me back. We both parted when the male coughed loudly to gain our attention.

" Ms. Higurashi seeing as you know the woman who is going to be the one operating I see no reason for us to get reacquainted." I looked the man up and down taking in his amethyst eyes and hazel brown hair down to the gold band on his ring finger. I noticed the same one on sara's opposite ring finger with an amethyst heart in the middle of the band.

" Of course." nodding my head as I was lead to an empty room. Sitting down on a table I stared at the two as they interacted slightly. They were murmuring but I could barely hear them, all I know was that sara was arguing with kuso. The man sighed and nodded his head and turned towards me.

" I take it you brought in the type of blood you wish to use for the surgery?" looking at me professionally

" Of course." digging into my purse for the blood, pulling it out I showed it to the doctor. Sara gasped and grabbed the jar before Kuso could

" How did you obtain some of sesshoumaru's blood?" looking at the slightly golden blood

" He was poisoned and I drained it out before purifying it." rubbing the back of my head.

" No way, I can't wait to rub it in his face when I see him." sara chuckled

" Wait you know him?" I asked and Kuso sighed

" Unfortunately."

" Aw come on he's not that bad." Sara said placing the blood on the counter

" Well I'm not the one related to him now aren't I?" kuso growled

" Oh stop being such a pussy about it and lets do our job." smiling as she patted kuso's head. Kuso just hissed at her before telling my to lie down.

" I love you too darling." I heard sara say before I went out like a light.

_:One week Later:_

I woke up slightly lightheaded and went to move but it felt like I was strapped down, and what was on my face? It looked like a muzzle... wait why is my face so far away from my eyes? Why is it so furry? Oh my god what the hell happened?! Then I saw kuso step in holding a chart, he spotted me awake and smiled. I just growled at him in frustration. Wait I growled? What the hell happened when I was unconscious?

" Up I see." He chuckled, I growled in return.

" I'm guessing your wondering why your all strapped and muzzled for." I tried to give him the best duh look I could.

" Well the blood was sorta feral in a way and your powers had helped it morph you into a dog. When that had happened the form was out of control and was hurting the staff, so we had to sedate you, strap you down, and muzzle you." sitting in front of me

I raised an eyebrow if I had any in confusion to the muzzle. Kuso seemed to understand my plight.

" I didn't feel like listening to you growling all the time especially when I barely understand dog." sifting through my files. I growled a best I could at him but he only stuck his tongue out at me. How childish, well I would be no better I guess.

" It might take awhile before you revert to your human form again, and will take even longer for the blood to still." he smirked when he heard my groan. " You wanted to become a demon, not many humans do. Many think that if their mate bite them they'll gain attributes just like them. Their sorely mistaken, I have studied the behaviors of human demon couples ready for the mating ritual and out of all the couples none of the humans changed. Its impossible for demons to pass on genetic genes to their partners. The only thing that is passed down to them is the lifespan. So if they had children they would be hanyou's." finishing his explanation, it was informational but very boring for me

" Kuso-kun are you talking about mating rituals again?" Sara said as she walked in wearing a white lab coat, and hair cap

" Of course not I was just explaining how demons can't pass on our genetics to our partners." smiling back at his mate, obviously seeing as how they intereacted with each, who snorted and walked up to me

" So how ya feeling, light headed, stuffed, hot, dizzy?" ticking off some symptoms, I growled at her and tried to move my head but I could not,

" I know you want to see your form right now, but its in a incomplete stage at the moment. Your full size would be about up to sesshoumaru's shoulder. Your only this big cause the transformation was incomplete." Moving to a counter where she looked for something inside the cabinets. I huffed and closed my eyes trying to bring out my miko powers and found I could not.

" If your wondering why your powers are unreachable its because we blocked them from interfering with the demon blood. We had to nearly purge all of your human blood for the demon blood to sit and fill up the veins. A very troublesome process but worth it in the end." She said and I could still hear her shuffling around in the cabinets.

" Like I said it will take some time for the blood to still throughout your body and then we'll have to work on the other demonic parts such as ears, eyes, fangs, and claws." kuso told me.

" I will be heading all those operations including your tail." Sara said, finished looking through the cabinets for who knows what.

" I found what I'm looking for, I will see you next week kagome to talk about tails." and closed the door. Kuso murmured something but I couldn't seem to hear it.

" We will be monitoring your body systems to make sure everything is functioning properly." he stood up and began to leave.

" See you after the sensory surgery Kagome." Kuso said before leaving the room. I sat there and blinked before I chuckled the I could in a muzzle and fell asleep.

_So yea I had changed into a dog, I'm sure I was ugly, I had no tail, claws, fangs, all I had were human teeth eyes and ears. I think I was asleep for the entire week and when I woke up I was in my human form human ears human everything. I guess the blood was to change my internal being not my outer. I looked around and saw the walls painted blue, I wonder why that was, maybe it calms down the demons nerves or something. I sighed and sat up with little problem, I felt so light, like I'm going to float away door opened and I saw sara walking in with few other doctors and nurses. _

" Hey Kags, its time for your sensory surgery and just to let you know ahead of time, when you wake up from it all you'll be in so much pain. You'll be going through sensory care to help you adjust to your new heightened senses." smiling at me.

"Man I can't wait, pain, my best friend." I said smiling sarcastically

" Haha very funny so yep you'll be sleeping more now, so you'll be so weak that a kitten would be able to claw your eyes out and you'd die." walking beside me on the bed I was in

" Okay I didn't need to know that sara." I growled at her

" Well I just wanted you to be prepared if that happened." smiling at me sweetly at me as we entered a surgical room. I was placed on the operation table where they gave me some anesthesia.

_Man it seems all I do is sleep, I'm sure I'm going to neeed musclecular therapy also. Geesh. I can only wonder how all of this will turn out in the end... Wait a tick I never told you the reason why I'm becoming a demon. Well the truth is I'm tired of always being protected, always tired of being abducted, and just plain tired of being called useless. I want to help out be something more for the group other than some emotional pillar for them to keep moving forward, so I wanted a change and this is a drastic one I know, but I couldn't help be jealous of other full blooded demons. Especially Sesshoumaru, the hottie of all demons I say. From some research on the nature of dogs I had looked up on one of my little relaxing days from Inuyasha. Its said that there is two alphas in any pack, my pack I guess has 2 but I'm not gonna count inuyasha he's such a puppy about things and doesn't think things through. Now I on the other hand am an alpha; the alpha female to be exact. Now in sesshoumaru's pack he is the only Alpha in it, if our two packs combined then me and him would be the alphas and inuyasha an omega, and I would be sort of like sesshoumaru's mate because I used his blood but it doesn't because I purified it so it was in-tune with my powers instead of his. Its funny actually holy demon blood. I wonder how long I've been out, hmm I wonder if I can wake up now._

My eyes fluttered open staring at the deep blue paint on the walls little ducks bordering the ceiling. Suddenly I heard a very loud noise that made me cover my ears, I looked to see what it was and it was only the door with Sara and Kuso entering,

" How's the new demon doing?" Kuso whispered yet he sounded as though he was speaking normally.

" Whats going on." I groaned trying to sit up but was pushed back down by Sara who was checking my charts to make sure everything was ok.

" Well the operation was a success, your hearing will take some time getting used to, but I have complete faith you will learn quickly."

" What about everything else like my smell or sight?"

" Oh those are increased as well, these rooms have enchantments so patients like you even if there are very few, don't hurt yourself from sensory overload." Kuso said sitting next to me while Sara was still looking at my charts, whats so special bout them anyways?

" Oh." was my oh so smart answer

" I'm going to flash an ultraviolet light in your eye and tell me if anything is different. Sara please turn off the light." Kuso said pulling out a Uv flashlight. Sara nodded and turned them off just as he flashed them in my eyes. It felt sorta tingly, yet also warm.

" How does that feel?"

" Tingly yet warm." I said then he switched with a brighter light I squinted but was unaffected

" Anything?" flashing them back and forth between each eye

" Nope." then the light got brighter and squeezed my eyes shut,

" Too bright, too bright!" I yelled holding my eyes

" Well your eyes are quite sensitive to concentrated light, we will have to work that first." Putting the light away. I peeked out from my hands and saw him bring out a small vile.

" Whats that?"

" This is for your smell, its a very low concentration of the gaseous pollution in the air. You need to get used to that smell before you can even leave this place." Kuso said uncorking it. I nodded briefly before the vile was held underneath my nose. I breathed evenly as a foul smell penetrated my senses, I could still smell fine though as he took the vile away.

" You feel nauseous at all slightly faint?" he asked I just shook my head and he brought out a darker vile than the last.

" This is an even higher concentration of the smell outside we demons have grown accustomed to." Uncorking it as he waved it underneath my nose, my eyes watered slightly from the stinging stench of it but I held firm.

" Hn, your resiliency to the pollution astounds me." Corking the vial before jotting some things down. Then he took out a pitch black vile. That must be the stronger dose of the pollution smell.

" This is the most toxic smell known to demons, its a natural based smell found in specific areas in the world. The stronger demons such as Dai and Taiyoukai are able to withstand this stench, while some lower level demons may find it harder to stand the smell while even lesser demon could actually faint from it. We will test this out and see how well sesshoumaru's blood will be able to withstand the stench." Plugging his nose he uncorked the vile and I could literally see the smell seep from the vial, it was black in color with several spots of brown and grey. I sniffed gently and I felt my eyes bug out of my sockets. What the hell was this horrendous smell? It burned my nostrils like someone had put a flame up there! I clenched my eyes slightly as the smell made my eyes water more than the pollution. I opened one of them slightly to look at how Sara was fairing and saw she was fine hell she was even picking her nose for kamis sake with a bored expression on her freaking face!

Suddenly the smell was gone and I looked at Kuso who was putting the vial away and jotting down some things on his clipboard.

" You did rather well, better than the southern lords wife, she had passed out when we tested her how well she could last with this particular smell." Smirking slightly, sara had chuckled at the memory

" What the hell is that smell if you don't mind me asking?" Looking at him as he walked around to give put me under again, great more sleep. Just as I was about to fall into sleep once more he told me,

" Well every demonesses weakness, their husbands sweaty socks." I fell asleep to that shocked at that, I could even make out Sara shiver at the word sweaty socks.

_So yea, I sat there for 5 minutes having to smell a demons smelly socks probably amplified. So now I'm back under sleeping for kami knows how long, they didn't even say what they were going to do to me next. Cruel demonic doctors. I sighed mentally and was bored already waiting for myself to wake up._

_: 1 week later:_

I woke up slightly before moving to rub the sleepies out of my eyes but stopped suddenly. I looked at my hand and saw I had a fine set of claws instead of my blunt nails from before. I licked my teeth and indeed there was a set of fangs there, I reached my ears and found they had been pointed slightly.

' So they operated when I was under... again.' I sighed then heard the door open, I smelled charcoal and pine enter the room and saw Kuso enter with a set of clothes,

" Well look at that, sleeping beauty has awoken." He joked as I glared at him.

" We had finished the surgery ahead of schedule and all that's left is to make sure everything works. Here are some new clothes for you to wear. I'll have a nurse sent for you to meet us. Later." He said tossing me the clothes. I took the pants and saw there was a whole near the butt of them, I looked up for a second before looking behind me and there it was the most gorgeous tail I ever seen while second to sesshoumaru's anyways. It looked like a husky tail with a hint of Labrador in it, it sagged low but curled near the end. Smiling I put the clothes on. After I finished putting the clothes on I heard a knock on the door.

" Come in." I said, and a small woman smaller than me entered.

" Hello, I was sent here to help you find Kuso-sama and Sara-sama." Smiling politely, I nodded and allowed her to lead me down the halls. It felt like hours before we stopped in front of a large set of doors.

" Kuso and Sara-sama are just behind these doors. Good luck Miss Kagome." She said before leaving me there in front of the doors. I shrugged before pushing them open into a large dojo of sorts. Sara appeared before me and I quickly moved away out of instinct, glad I did cause I could have been sliced in two by the looks of her sword.

" Good, your instincts are ok, now lets see how good they are." She charged me and I ducked and dodged her sword. And I don't even know that I would be going through this everyday.

_Boy was I in for a surprise when I found out I had to do dodge of death practice with Sara. I got rather good once the first week went by, after that I began to train my body running to access my speed and my strength. I was astounded at how strong I had become yet I was told that I was wasting to much energy in my fights so I had to go through meditation exercises to calm my flow of power, while doing so I had met my blood demon...and my blood beast._

**" Ah mistress it is so nice to finally meet you." **its voice was soft and melodious

" Who are you? Where did you come from?"

**" Why mistress I am your blood demon. I was created from your powers and Sesshoumaru's blood." **It said sweetly, I couldn't help but feel safe.

" Why am I here?"

**" That is quite obvious mistress. I am a symbol of your power, and part of it is uncontrolled."**

" What do you mean, a part of it? Don't demons have one blood demon?" I asked, she was starting to confuse me

**" Of course every demon has a blood demon, but there are those who have blood beasts." **she said solemnly

" Whats the difference between a blood demon and a blood beast?" I questioned confused at her words, I then heard her laugh

**" So eager to learn." **She said happily I growled urging the demon to continue. **" And impatient too." **she giggled, I growled even louder hoping she got my point... she did.

**" A blood beast, is the irrational side of your demon. Your demon is split in two because of the blood."**

" Whats so special about the blood?" I asked

**" Its Taiyoukai blood mistress, Taiyoukai and Daiyoukai have split demons because it causes more stress to put so much of one job on one mind, and the demons tend to go insane. Or into a sub-bloodlust. A sub-bloodlust is the demons humanoid mind still with the concious controlbut not enough to control its blood demon, so he or she will be awake to whatever their demons may be doing. Such as a male demon witnessing his blood demon raping women and children, or female demons killing families and infants." **she stopped suddenly, probably noticed my face going all green from the sickness.

**" I am sorry mistress, I did not mean to go into such detail." **at least she was sincere

" That's alright. Tell me how do I meet my blood beast... do you have a name that I could call you by?" I asked, really it's so weird to talk to someone without knowing their name.

**" I have no name mistress, blood demons are not given names." **she said sadly

" Well why don't I give you a name?" I asked happily, I could feel my demon perk up slightly

**" You would mistress, that would be spectacular."** I giggled at how happy she sounded, I could even here her tail wagging

" Alright then, I will call you Selene. Its close to Serenity but I liked Selene more, hope ya don't mind." I said smiling sheepishly(A/N: Yea I would have given her a japanese name but I can't find my Japanese dictionary :( )

**" That's alright mistress, I love it."**

" Great now that I have a name for you, we can move onto my earlier question... How do I meet my blood beast?" I asked sorta lost with the naming thing.

**" Of course, it's easy, just call it." **she said simply

" Well how do I do that?" Seriously I'm new here, I don't know anything about blood demons or beasts.

**" Call out in a authoritative voice, Blood beast come. And voila it shall appear." **She said jokingly at the end, seriously where did she even get that word from... oh wait, that would be me. I sighed calmly and like Selene said I called out to the beast.

**_" RRRRR, what the hell do you want!?" _**It was female alright, female pmsing that is, I smirked at that.

" I have been told that I have been releasing to much power, and you are the cause of this so I came here to fix that." I said smiling.

**_" Hell no, you should be showing off your power, show them who is alpha female, make them grovel!" _**It yelled out loud.

"Umm, Sara is already an Alpha female, she is unaffected by the display of some misplaced power." I was immediately blown back by a huge gust of youki,

**_" MISPLACED, I'LL SHOW YOU MISPLACED!!!!" _**ohh wrong thing to say I guess,

**" Quickly mistress, subdue your blood beast, only then will you have control over your powers." **she said quickly

" Right!" I brought my hands together in a prayer and chanted quickly, suddenly a golden mist appeared around the beast halting it in what it was doing

**_" What are you doing!?" _**it yelled looking around itself staring at the ominous golden cloud. I didn't bother answering her, instead I finished the prayer and thrust my palm out and shouted.

"SEAL!" After I said that, more like yelled, the golden mist solidified into a golden cage blocking off it's powers. I smiled triumphantly as I stood there,

" Seeing as you will be in there for a while why don't you tell me your name?" I said

**_" I don't have to tell you anything!" _**it said

" So no name huh. Well I'll just call you Akuma." I said cheerfully at her.

**" Mistress, you may go back now, if you ever need us, just call." **Selene said, I nodded as I sat in a meditative stance just like the one I came inside with.

_So yeah, I had met my demons, funny huh? NO? I guessed as much. So after I had subdued my blood beast, I was more efficient in my battles with Sara, once I was finished with my practice trainings, I got to get the low down of my abilities, now let see what did they say mine were? Oh yea, I can create a youki and reitsu whip with both of my hands I favor the Reitsu on my left hand and my youki on my left. To any of those who don't know what those are, just means you don't read much. Anyways, youki is a demons inner power, or magic in a way, most of the time it is red with untrained youkai believe me I seen plenty; you know with getting captured and all. Now reitsu is a priestess spiritual powers, most of the time its a nice vibrant pink but I'm not one for girly colors as mine is a nice shade of white with hints of colbat blue. I found out when I was practicing my arrow shooting at the ranch with Sara and Kuso. Let me tell ya, their ranch is huge I mean 20 acres is plenty for 2 demons, oh did I forget to mention their horses? I'm sure I did, with me being so forgetful and everything. Anywhobefore I get off track... their ranch had its own built in pool! There was a farm house off to the side, there were so many animals, pigs, ducks, sheep, cattle, horses, andexotic creatures such as tigers, kami did they have a lot of those and some Siberianwolves and many huskies. What can I say those two are at each other like Cats and dogs. Pun intended if there was one people._

_Anywho, it's like a summer home for me when I was a kid, stopped going when I hit 13, couldn't remember much but all I knew was that they loved cats and horses. Now we go back to my training. After getting side-track-ted about reitsu, youki and ranch homes, we go back to my powers. - Sends glares at the readers- When ever I access my holy powers my eyes glow bright blue and golden wih sesshoumaru's powers I got via his blood. I am also able to shoot of my reitsu from the palm of my hands and those could go on about 100 yards before loosing its power. Then there's this thing with morphing half way into a dog, when I did that I looked like a beautiful version of sasquach I heard from the America's, but with a husky like tail instead of the Labrador husky mix. I was so happy about this power but Selene had ruined it for me that all tai and daiyoukai could do this. I pouted for a whole two hours before working on changing my forms; like height and size, believe me it's rather tough but I was interested in this when I saw Kuso do this to sit in Sara's lap and be petted like a common house cat. Quite an amusing scene I might add, but I wanted to learn this, so I asked Kuso to teach me seeing as Sara could not. He had of course said yes and I had went through the grueling process of trying to change size and shape of my demon body._

_I had obtained the ability to change my size after the first week when I was taught and when I first got it down, sara had to keep many husky males off of me I was quite teasing at that moment and had trotted past them until I was out of site to change back to my humanoid form._

_It had been 6 months actually since I first left the Feudal Era for the surgery, and I was finishing up my training with Sara and Kuro._

I looked behind me , mid swing with my Tanto to see Sara walking towards me with something in her arms. I sheathed my tanto quickly and turned to face her.

" Sara oba-chan, what is it you need?" I asked kindly smiling at her(A/N: Oba is aunt Baa is grandma just for your own knowledge) She smiled at me in return,

" Well, seeing as your training is coming to a close, me and Kuso-kun thought that we would give ya a parting gift." looking at the bundle in her arms.

" Aw you guys didn't have too, I mean ya did enough already." I said, they did so much for me what else could they have to give to me?

"Of course little lady,' there's her southern accent getting through, she obviously spent too much time around Texas in America' You deserve this, I mean your the only niece I can actually spoil. Ya know with Souta and sesshoumaru bein' my nephews an all." Smiling at me. I thought for a bit when she said sesshoumaru, then it clicked

"Sesshoumaru's your nephew?" That was a real shocker right there

" Hmm yea, I was mated once, it had ended badly though. Touga, or InuTaisho as some demons would say, was my brother-in-law and I mated his brother I had a son named yuki too." She smiled sadly, I couldn't help but feel my heart clench at how sad she was but couldn't help but press on.

"'Had a son' What happened?" I had sat down as did Sara while she had began to talk

" Oh yes, he was a beautiful boy, so full of playfulness and joy, then when the palace of the south was attacked; he was just 50 years old he was supposed to follow Senku to the safe room! He got caught in enemy fire and I had seen my baby boy burn from the inside out as he looked at me eyes wide and mouth agape. I had lost everything, Touga had died, my friends and vassals were killed, my other nephew Inuyasha was pinned to a tree and Sesshoumaru no longer spoke to me. My mating mark had burned away after the first century passed, I had to get away. So I moved West to the America's, and that's where I met Kuso." She then began to blabber on on how they went through all the life major events the America's went through, and they had shared their part in both World War I and World War II.

I looked at her amazed, no, shocked at what she had been through. She had lost friends human and demons alike, even her 5 year old still new to the world around him. I looked at her face and found a puppy licking it,

" I'm sorry for babbling on about my life , I had wanted to give you one of the latest husky puppies that Marsha had birthed last week." Handing the white and grey husky to me, which I hesitantly took, I smiled at her slightly watching her wipe away her eyes with the handkerchief she kept in the front pocket of her jeans.

" I still don't know why you would name a dog like that marsha." I joked trying to lighten the mood, Sara laughed obviously glad to move away from the sad topic that was her life.

" Oh hon, haven't I ever told you about this interesting show called thed Brady Bunch?" She said as we walked back into the house where kuso was waiting for us to return. So as the night went on and a check up call to mom we watched several movies, many of them horror. I don't know why but we just did.

_So yeah, I had learned parts of Sara's past that day, I had felt so guilty for making her cry like that yet she said it was O.K. I was bound to ask sooner or later seeing as how I was so curious of her relationship with sesshoumaru. I had gotten a adorable husky out of it though, it was a girl with vibrant blue eyes and a gray diamond on its chest with grey boots and a grey tipped tail. On her back was a grey splotch of fur while the rest was white. She was the cutest husky puppy I had ever seen. I had name her Belle. I tied a pink bow on her after a week before I had to leave back to the feudal era. As I said my good byes to them I left to go home where I was greeted warmly by mom who awwed at my tail and Belle who yipped happily at the attention she was given. After packing the usual necessities and shrinking them with a spell I learned from Sara I put them into a nice sturdy dragonhide bag with a red rose embroided in it. Sara had told me about the fight she had with a powerful dragon demon who had wanted the throne seeing as the Southern lands where given to those who fought for it not passed down from generation to generation. She fought him he transformed into his bestial form. She ended him swiftly with her fang **Mi no za bachiatari **or Sword of the damned, scary name for a sword huh? Well she killed him with that skinned his form and made many things from his skin that she still keeps to this day, she even used his horns and fangs and made weapons out of them. Getting off track, I put the items into the bag and placed it on my back. I went downstairs and sweat-dropped at all the chew toys and treats Mom bought for Belle. Sighing I put those in the bag as well. Putting on my shades and scarf I picked up Belle and left waving by at my family as I jumped down the well._

* * *

**And break... phew this took a long time to redo, but it's worth it, second chapter will be up hopefully before winter break before I leave to Cali.**

**Lady Luv out folks. Peeace |3**


	2. Chapter 1: Returning

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_I had went to the future after Inuyasha had brought Kikyou into the pack, taking the chance I needed to have the surgery to become a demon. Oh yes being sick and tired of being the weakest person in the group and by chance finding a poisoned Sesshoumaru I had went to find a doctor, a demonic doctor actually. Eventually I found one and there I had begun my long adventure of becoming a demon.  
I got better, I got prettier; gorgeous even, and I learned about a very close friend to my family Sara. I gained a new friend who was her mate and my doctor, his name was Kuso. Nearly a year of training and getting used to being a demon, I had to return to the Feudal Era along with my new pet, Belle a Husky puppy given to me from Sara and Kuso as a good-bye present. So here I am going back to The Feudal Era and can only wonder how everyone will react to my sudden change._

_Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life back in the Feudal era._

**/o\0/o\**

I looked up from the well staring at the blue skies and breathed deeply, the air was much more crisp that before. I leaped up slightly landing in front of the well stretching my joints, I caught wind of my pack coming towards me so I just sat there. Couple minutes later my pack arrived yelling my name.

" Kagome!" I smiled at them waving happily

" Hey guys! Miss me?" I was suddenly glomped by Shippou and Sango. Kirara in her larger form landed on us too wanting in on the love**.(A/N: if you seen the Naruto movie or read it, there is the one scene in "Naruto: Guardian of the Crescent Moon Kingdom" where Chamu lands on the kids when they promised to be friends with Hikaru so yea imagine Kirara doing that if you didn't read or watch this then use your imagination)**

" Oh mama, I missed you so much. Inuyashawas a huge pain along with Kikyou." rubbing against my chest, I kissed his forehead tellinghim everything would be alright

" Yes, Inuyasha wouldn't stop throwing your name in the mud, do you know how many times Miroku had to keep me from pummeling him?" I laughed slightly but hugged her tightly anyways and Kirara growled her complaints. You have no idea how glad I am I took those linguist lessons for felines. I nodded and rubbed her head gently,

" Now since you have taken pleasure in glomping me, won't you please let me breathe?" I asked, they chuckled but let up anyways. Looking to the other three people, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Miroku.

" Wench, what the hell are you doing back here? I thought I told you to never come back!" Inuyasha yelled

" And you expect me to listen to you?" I said dully, rolling my eyes at him,

" Ah Kagome-sama I knew you'd return, and you're even more lovelier than before." He said as he held my hands, I could see his hand slowly move towards my ass,

" Touch my ass Miroku and your gonna lose more than just your hand." I said while smiling sweetly at him, he quickly backed off still smiling but with his hands covering his 'shikon jewels'

" Now don't be so rash Kagome-sama." Chuckling slightly, Sango and myself started to laugh as well, the only ones not laughing were Kikyou and Inuyasha; geesh aren't they soooo perky. Note my incredible sarcasm.

" Now, let's head back to the village I have so much to give you guys." Walking away with my surrogate family following me.

**|/o\|**

I sat down in the hut after greeting Kaede or course, and put down my bag. The others sat around me watching me as I looked through my bag, it was sorta creepy in a way. Finally finding all the right items I took off the spell that was on them reverting them to their original size, the others jaws were literally hanging, if I wasn't so busy taking the spell off I would have laughed so hard at them... but I didn't cuz I'm such a goood friend.

" So I went alittle over board when shopping, I couldn't help but get this stuff for you guys." smiling at them as the huge pile in me sat there like a mountain.

" You didn't have too, Kagome-chan." Sango said, while Shippou was looking at the pile with childish awe.

" Well with all that I put you guys through I thought you guys deserved a little spoiling." Giggling as I started dividing the gifts into separate piles, some noticeably larger than others.

" Hey why does the brat get more!" Inuyasha yelled, I glared at him silencing him for now

" Because he is my son and I can spoil him as I see fit." Growling silently at him, Shippou nodded eagerly to my statement as he shifted through his things

" That doesn't mean that you can give him more stuff than me, I'm the leader of this pack in case you have forgotten!" Inuyasha growled angrily at me, he should have learned by now that that does not effect me... isn't that weird you that ' that that' thing, you can find it in books and what not and it freaks me out sometimes but anyways back to my train of thought.

" Oh really what leader is that, you push us to the brink of exhaustion. And you don't take care of the well being of this pack." I said angrily

" That's what your for wench!" Inuyasha dumbly stated

" That makes me Alpha female then, seeing as I take care of this groups well being." I stated logically

" What! Kikyou's the Alpha female of this pack not you! Your not even strong!" Inuyasha yelled leveling me with a heated glare, I glared back at him with much more intensity making him back down.

" I think not, you should know more about your culture baka. Any Alpha position must be fought over, seeing as I had left on my own accord kikyou did not make the cut for Alpha bitch. Until she fights me and wins she is just another person in the group, as sango is the omega female." I said smiling at sango who smiled back at me, I looked at Inuyasha who's mouth was hanging by a thread. Probably in awe at my awesome ability with words; or he could be that dumb if that drool hanging from his mouth tells me anything. Shaking out of his stupor, inuyasha glared heatedly at me before he fehed and took to his ramen. Kikyou just sat there with a neutral expression while her eyes showed some small hint of happiness at the small pile of items she had in front of her. Yea I got her stuff, sure she tried to kill me but heck I'm such a kind gentle soul and she's been through a lot so she deserved something, even if she was dead.

" So guys, you like the gifts?" I asked kindly everyone nodded and kirara mewed her happiness, while she ate her tuna. Inuyasha sniffed slightly before turning to look at me,

" Hey Kagome, why do you have faint traces of demonic energy in ya?" he gazed at me suspiciously, I sighed and took off the scarf I was wearing revealing my pointed ears, everyone gasped,

" Ever wondered why I was so eager to leave?" Looking at them questioningly

" How did you become a demon mama?" Shippou asked

" In my era there are still demons out there and one of them was a doctor who had said he would assist me in becoming a demon. All that is required is a pint of a demon's blood you wish to become."

" What demon are you."

" An inuyoukai or course of course." Smiling at my son

" How did you get my blood!"Inuyasha yelled angrily it seems that's all he does.

" I never said it was your blood baka." I said smirking at him

" Then who the hells is it?!"

" Sesshoumaru's."

" **WHAT!!!"**

" You heard me." I said calmly

" HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT BASTARDS BLOOD!"

" I found him injured and poisoned, so I cleaned him up bled out the blood 'til his own immune system could heal itself." Picking at my ear

" You should have left that bastard to die!" He yelled

" Well if I thought like that then you would never be awake." Glaring at the baka of an inu, he quieted down before turning to stare at my tail.

" What the hecks up wit your tail?" Pointing to my mix breed tail

" Oh its just the type of tail that got picked out for me." wagging it playfully making Shippou squeal with delight as he began to play with it.

" Tell us Kagome-sama, about the procedures of this surgry of yours." Miroku said.

" Sure, first of all it's pronounced surgery, now the first step is to flush out the human blood and let the demonic blood sit for a week so it will fill up the veins and have the body get used to the new source of blood so it can start producing the same type of blood. When I had the blood switched I had morphed into a large dog the size of a horse yet it was at an incomplete reverting back to a human form if you ever transformed you have a sensory surgery for hearing, sight, and smell. Now after that you are given two tests, smell and sight. For light they flash different levels in your eyes, and for smell different concentrations of the pollution in my era. Once that is complete you get surgery done for claws, fangs and tail." Smiling

" And how long does this process take?"

" Around 5 weeks, and even longer to get used to the new abilities and strengths." I stated, Belle whom was previously forgotten barked slightly and everyone looked in her direction.

" What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said pointing a finger in her direction, I picked her up letting her lick my face as I giggled cutely.

" My friend gave her to me as a good-bye present, she breeds dogs and other animals, wanna hold her?" Holding the husky out to be held, Inuyasha scowled and turned his head but sango took her gently and petted her, Kikyou joining in and petting her to.

" She has such soft fur." Sango stated, shippou curious with the small pup touched her gently and the small pooch yipped and licked his face making him laugh. Kirara let the dog play with her tails.

" Aw she's such a cutie." Kikyou stated rubbing Belle's stomach.

" I know." I stiffened slightly and sniffed, smelling a powerful demon several miles west of our position, Inuyasha and the others failed to notice. Smiling anyways I chatted with the gang catching up on everything that I missed while I was away.

_It was a long night, you know catching up on everything while I was away. It seems that the only thing that was interesting was when Sesshoumaru came over with jewel shards to give to me, to bad I wasn't here. Sango said that he was slightly suspicious about me disappearing, though inuyasha just yelled and drew his sword out ready to fight to take the jewel shards but Sesshoumaru, he hnned and left with them not even turning back or anything, not even to give them to Kikyou. How strange. Anyways me and my group talked and had tried on the new clothes I bought for them, it was a fun night that's for sure._

I woke up quickly ears twitching gently, I sat up and looked about the hut. Everyone was sleeping soundly and together comfortably; I sighed and got up, carefully removing Shippou from my chest. Quietly and quickly I left the hut to look around and possibly find the source of the sound I was hearing. Walking around the forest I smelled a strong scent of dog demon coming at my direction.

' Dog demon, dog demon, what dog demons do I know?' I thought when the flash of white caught the moon making me look up and gasp

" Crap.' the male looking down at me, that was surrounded my the moons glow was none other than, ' Sesshoumaru."

* * *

**Ha what do you think, pretty awesome huh? No. Okay then.**

**None of my stories shall be updated until I return which is the 31st. sorry to those who had wanted updates on several of my stories. **

**Happy Holidays and a very good read!**

Lady Luv out


	3. Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru encounter

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_I had went to the future after Inuyasha had brought Kikyou into the pack, taking the chance I needed to have the surgery to become a demon. Oh yes being sick and tired of being the weakest person in the group and by chance finding a poisoned Sesshoumaru I had went to find a doctor, a demonic doctor actually. Eventually I found one and there I had begun my long adventure of becoming a demon.  
I got better, I got prettier; gorgeous even, and I learned about a very close friend to my family Sara. I gained a new friend who was her mate and my doctor, his name was Kuso. Nearly a year of training and getting used to being a demon, I had to return to the Feudal Era along with my new pet, Belle a Husky puppy given to me from Sara and Kuso as a good-bye present. So here I am going back to The Feudal Era and can only wonder how everyone will react to my sudden change. Especially, the one whom I had used blood from._

_Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life back in the Feudal era, pray that I don't end up dead._

_**/o\0/o\**_

_**Previously on My name is Kagome, and this is my story**_

_It was a long night, you know catching up on everything while I was away. It seems that the only thing that was interesting was when Sesshoumaru came over with jewel shards to give to me, to bad I wasn't here. Sango said that he was slightly suspicious about me disappearing, though Inuyasha just yelled and drew his sword out ready to fight to take the jewel shards but Sesshoumaru, he hnned and left with them not even turning back or anything, not even to give them to Kikyou. How strange. Anyways me and my group talked and had tried on the new clothes I bought for them, it was a fun night that's for sure._

_I woke up quickly ears twitching gently, I sat up and looked about the hut. Everyone was sleeping soundly and together comfortably; I sighed and got up, carefully removing Shippou from my chest. Quietly and quickly I left the hut to look around and possibly find the source of the sound I was hearing. Walking around the forest I smelled a strong scent of dog demon coming at my direction._

_' Dog demon, dog demon, what dog demons do I know?' I thought when the flash of white caught the moon making me look up and gasp_

_" Crap.' the male looking down at me, that was surrounded my the moons glow was none other than, ' Sesshoumaru."_

_**Back to the story**_

I gulped slightly as Sesshoumaru landed in front of me, eyes cold and distant; yet I could sense the underlining doom that was swirling underneath his pale skin.

" Hello, Sesshoumaru-sam- Silence wench." Sesshoumaru growled, interrupting my hello, rude yes, me frightened... yes.

" What can I do for you?" I asked silently asking serenity for assistance, but sadly I faintly heard the overly large dog snoozing, ' Damn'

" Explain to me wench, why is that who smell similar to this Sesshoumaru." He said calmly stepping forward as I took a step back, we continued this until I hit the trunk of a tree, and killing perfection himself was a breath away from me, staring down onto my luscious face... hey who said a girl can't complement herself when facing certain doom?

" I had found you in the forest battered severely, and breathing heavily. I checked you over when I noted your demonic healing wasn't healing, and came to a conclusion that it was a foreign poison that your body was not used to. I was right when I bled it out and your healing became normal. I cleaned you up, fixed your shirt and left before you could wake." I said praying to Kami to let me live. Sesshoumaru sniffed my scent repeatedly before glaring down on me.

" You used this Sesshoumaru's power for your own reasons. You no longer smell of humans. Tell me how." He growled, his arm shot out beside me when he noticed me trying to escape.

" Now onna!" He said his eyes tinging red

" I went home, and had surgery done so I would no longer need people to rescue me when ever I've been captured or protected from a simple oni demon." I said panting slightly not making eyesight with the greater inu, wait where did that come from-eyes the writer- anywho back to MY story.

" What is this surg-er-y you speak of onna?" He said testing the word experimentally, he said it pretty well too, but considering his background of a noble he would be educated.

" Its a process where humans will alter their bodies into something different." I said

" How come I have never heard of this?" Sesshoumaru asked, I noticed his eyes took on a curious shine but still I could feel the underlining doom.

" It wasn't invented yet.' looking at his face I elaborated; although hesitantly,' I came from a different era, I had fallen through the well when I was 15, broken the jewel of four souls and I have been searching for the shards ever since." I told the inuyoukai, yep its been what, 3 freakin' years? All that's left are the shards in Naraku's possession.

" No wonder you dress oddly onna." He said emotionally walking away from me yet not actually leaving, rather he sat down to lean against a tree.

" Umm, can I go now?" I asked sort of feeling awkward just standing there

" No, you are now under this Sesshoumaru's protection, you shall leave your pack and join mine." He said, I gaped at him before growling angrily at him

" I am not leaving my pack, as Alpha I must look after them." I said, how dare he think I would just up and leave my pack, or my son like that. Arrogant dog.

" Hnn, If you are Alpha female of your pack, where is your Alpha male. I assume my worthless brother is." Sesshoumaru said only he was taken aback when I laughed at him

" What is so funny onna?" he growled

" Inuyasha? Alpha male? That's as funny as saying that cats and dogs get along. No Sesshoumaru-sama, we have no Alpha male." 'And there will be none.' I thought afterwards, I don't need a male to come and try to take over me.

" Hn. Then my pack shall be joining yours, this way I shall look after you." He said standing up to leave,

" What! No, I do not need you to join my pack!" I yelled angrily, my scowl faltered when I saw Sesshoumaru smirk

" It's not for you to decide, you are only Alpha Bitch." With that he left into the foliage, I stared after him not bothering to move when I fell onto my knees, thoughts going through my mind quickly. Yet only one thought stood out among them all.

_'I did not see this coming.'_

_So, uh yea. Sesshoumaru is joining my pack, look on the bright side though at least I'm not dead. Ugh, everyone is not gonna like this one bit; I know by tomorrow morning and the rest of the day, I will have headaches. Lots and lots of headaches. I am now regretting not bringing that aspirin._

* * *

_**Yosh, the third chapter is up, short but up :D  
Be back with the next chapter: Headaches over the Horizon. Funny name don't-cha think?**_

_**Lady Luv out**_


	4. Chapter 3: Headaches over the Horizon

Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story.

I had went to the future after Inuyasha had brought Kikyou into the pack, taking the chance I needed to have the surgery to become a demon. Oh yes being sick and tired of being the weakest person in the group and by chance finding a poisoned Sesshoumaru I had went to find a doctor, a demonic doctor actually. Eventually I found one and there I had begun my long adventure of becoming a demon.  
I got better, I got prettier; gorgeous even, and I learned about a very close friend to my family Sara. I gained a new friend who was her mate and my doctor, his name was Kuso. Nearly a year of training and getting used to being a demon, I had to return to the Feudal Era along with my new pet, Belle a Husky puppy given to me from Sara and Kuso as a good-bye present. So here I am going back to The Feudal Era and can only wonder how everyone will react to my sudden change. Especially, the one whom I had used blood from.

Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life back in the Feudal era, pray that I don't end up dead.

**/o\0/o\**

**Previously on My name is Kagome, and this is my story**

**"**Hn. Then my pack shall be joining yours, this way I shall look after you." He said standing up to leave,

" What! No, I do not need you to join my pack!" I yelled angrily, my scowl faltered when I saw Sesshoumaru smirk

" It's not for you to decide, you are only, Alpha Bitch." With that he left into the foliage, I stared after him not bothering to move when I fell onto my knees, thoughts going through my mind quickly. Yet only one thought stood out among them all.

'I did not see this coming.'

So, uh yea. Sesshoumaru is joining my pack, look on the bright side though at least I'm not dead. Ugh, everyone is not gonna like this one bit; I know by tomorrow morning and the rest of the day, I will have headaches. Lots and lots of headaches. I am now regretting not bringing that aspirin.

**Back to the story**

I looked dully at the fire, watching the flames flicker to and fro.

' Maybe I should tell the guys about Sesshoumaru joining the pack.... Nah I'd rather wait when the bastard arrives at mid-day.' I thought, nodding with myself,

**' Mistress.'**

' Oh Serene, finally awake I see.' I thought

**' Oh yes, I've been awake actually. Hehe.' **she laughed, why did she laugh? I mentally glared at her as I asked her a question,

' How long have you been awake?'

**' Well, since last night when the Alpha male confronted you.'**

' What! Why didn't you say anything?' I growled, obviously mentally, if you didn't know that then... your a moron. Now back to MY story (A/N: -author is bound and gagged in her room-)

**' Eh heh, his presence had forced me into slumber?' **she replied lamely

' Well then how were you awake since Sesshoumaru arrived?'

**' Er... Akuma broke it after awhile.' **the large dog murmured

' And why didn't you say anything after that bastard left?' I asked angrily

**' I was just thinking about the Alpha male is all... He would make a great mate don't you think?' **she asked happily,

' What! Hell no, I would never mate an arrogant dog such as him.' I growled lowly, before Serene could reply I noticed Inuyasha move in the corner of my eye. He slowly woke up, looking around to check on the rest of the gang, when his gaze landed on me he narrowed them; trying to act tough I see, those flat ears tell me such a different story. I glared right at him making him gulp slightly but continue on glaring at me. I grew bored of the staring contest and looked back at the fire, shippou moved in my lap hugging one of the numerous toys he got from me. I smiled and brushed some hair away from his face.

It was nearing morning and so I took the time to start breakfast, moving shippou I worked on cooking the meat first. Half an hour later the sun rose and the breakfast was complete, the gang slowly woke up to the smell of food and moved to see me getting a few pieces of meat for kirara. Setting the pieces down in front of kirara, she mewed in thanks and began to eat her fill. The rest of the gang served themselves and Inuyasha was trying to take all of the meat,

" You better not be taking all that meat Inuyasha." I said calmly, Inuyasha stared at me with a stupid look, obviously meaning 'duh' and went to grab more meat. That is until I smacked the hand away,

" Eat what's on your plate, if theres some left you can have it." I said grabbing a few slices to give to shippou who began to wake up to the smell of food.

" Here you are shippou, eat up. You'll need all the food to grow up to become a big, strong demon." I said smiling as shippou nodded eagerly eating the food at a normal pace rather than Inuyasha whom was nearly inhaling it.

" Guys, we're gonna go look for Jewel shards after this okay?" I asked looking at my pack, they all nodded as they ate my cooking. Ah it felt good to be alpha, a well loved alpha anyways.

So yea, my group moved out to the west where I had sensed the closest jewel shard and HIM. Kami I will not like it when that, that dog comes into my pack. I have been alpha of this group since it was created and they knew it. Hmph there I go getting all self centered again but I guess it's just my instincts acting up against another alpha threatening my authority. My pack had entered a small clearing where there was a small demon, short in stature obviously; about as tall as Shippou actually. It was then I realized who it was.

" Jaken? What are you doing out here?" I asked stepping forward while Inuyasha began to look around for his 'bastard' of a half-brother.

" Lord Sesshoumaru has bestowed his loyal retainer to offer you these shards as a peace offering." The toad said waving his stick out in the air.

" Where's that bastard toad?!" Inuyasha yelled

" I am not here to address you you filthy mongrel!" Jaken shouted

" Forgive him Jaken, he's just cranky. I would gladly accept the offer Sesshoumaru has bestowed on you." Holding out my hand for him to place the shards in. He did so quickly as he waddled off into the forest.

" What the hell Kagome! Why'd ya accept them?" Inuyasha yelled/asked

" Because baka, would you rather have no shards or 3 shards?" Holding out the three purified shards for him to see. He huffed but stiffened and brought out his sword, pointing it to the trees where I felt Sesshoumaru's aura come closer. When he appeared Inuyasha began to shout and yell and I gripped my ears in pain at his yelling.

' And this is why I want my aspirin.' I thought feeling the migraine approach.

" Inuyasha, sit." I grumbled and Inuyasha fell into the ground, rubbing my head gently. I noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted in amusement and couldn't help but smirk slightly

" You have accepted this Sesshoumaru's offering." He stated

" Yes, and I greatly appreciate it Sesshoumaru-sama." I said inclining my head slightly not fully wanting to submit to him. He noticed this and nearly smirked at me. There was rustling behind him and out came the rest of his pack. I scowled internally not wanting to frighten Rin.

" Lady Kagome, Rin's missed you a lot!" she said running up to hug my legs like she always did with Sesshoumaru.

" I have missed you as well Rin." I said sweetly patting the girls head

" Um Kagome whats going on?" Sango asked

" Erm, I sorta had a run in with Sesshoumaru-sama last night, and he told me he would be butting in our pack." I said angrily at the end throwing a icy glare at Sesshoumaru who just stood there with that amused face of his. Kami its so annoying!

" What! And you didn't tell me? He could have killed ya you stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled out, he nearly backed down when he heard a loud growl coming from me, I stopped when I saw him be held up into the air by Sesshoumaru.

" You should treat your Alpha bitch with more respect half-breed." He said monotonously and dropped him onto the hard ground.

" What! Kagome ain't no alpha bitch Kikyou is!" Inuyasha yelled

" This Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to think that, it seems to me that your the one following her, not the other way around." Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards me

" And you'd best know that you'll be following me now." He said his eyes glowed red for a second but I only growled defiantly

" If you think I bend that easily think again." I said walking away my tail bristled in my anger. I could feel that bastards stare, glaring down my back, how I loathe that. What ever will happen I will remain strong against that bastard Alpha male.

_Yes, Sesshoumaru had joined my pack with his own, now the pack is much larger with two kids, and 7 adults along with 3 animal companions. Don't think I forgot about sweet little belle, she's back at the village keeping Kaede company. She and the husky got along rather quickly and began to refer to the dog as hers. Rather amusing actually. Anyways, I have to provide more food now, I have to look after another pup, and I have to deal with the brothers fights all the time now. I seriously wish I had that aspirin right about now._

* * *

_**Yosh, the fourth chapter is up, short but up :D  
Be back with the next chapter:  
Lady Luv out**_


	5. Chapter 4: Stop staring at me!

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_I had surgery done to become a demon, it was a long grueling process but it was worth it in the end. I met an old friend and made a new one while getting a puppy in the end of my stay. I returned back to the feudal era and revealed my new status to my pack, but in doing so I had met Sesshoumaru, lord of the west. In the confrontation he ended up joining my pack to my great displeasure as well as Inuyasha who annoyed me to no end. Now we travel, Sesshoumaru's pack and mine to find the shards and the bastard Naraku._

_Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life back in the Feudal era, pray that I don't end up dead or die from a migraine._

**_/o\0/o\_**

**_Previously on My name is Kagome, and this is my story_**

_" You should treat your Alpha bitch with more respect half-breed." He said monotonously and dropped him onto the hard ground._

_" What! Kagome ain't no alpha bitch Kikyou is!" Inuyasha yelled_

_" This Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to think that, it seems to me that your the one following her, not the other way around." Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards me_

_" And you'd best know that you'll be following me now." He said his eyes glowed red for a second but I only growled defiantly_

_" If you think I bend that easily think again." I said walking away my tail bristled in my anger. I could feel that bastards stare, glaring down my back, how I loathe that. What ever will happen I will remain strong against that bastard Alpha male._

_Yes, Sesshoumaru had joined my pack with his own, now the pack is much larger with two kids, and 7 adults along with 3 animal companions. Don't think I forgot about sweet little belle, she's back at the village keeping Kaede company. She and the husky got along rather quickly and began to refer to the dog as hers. Rather amusing actually. Anyways, I have to provide more food now, I have to look after another pup, and I have to deal with the brothers fights all the time now. I seriously wish I had that aspirin right about now._

**_Back to the Story_**

_For the rest of the day, the pack and I traveled a bit searching for anything of interest, like... Naraku sitings and shards. While we were though I had to put up with Inuyasha's constant challenges with Sesshoumaru, it was seriously becoming annoying seeing as I was the one that had to patch Inuyasha up after he loses. Kami he acts like a freaking puppy about things. Now Sesshoumaru, don't get me wrong his silence is awesome just as long he doesn't fucking look at me all the time! He had been staring at me since the stupid agreement, am I that interesting to look at or something? Kami, I can not wait to beat that man up when the time comes. Leading me to the time when I had taken a bath at the hot springs. I was so angry you wouldn't believe._

_I_ gathered my clothes, shampoo, conditioner and towel getting ready to head off to the hot spring some ways away from the camp.

" Are you sure you don't want to come with Sango?" I asked

" No thanks Kagome, someones gotta look after the men while your gone." She replied eying Miroku who was trying to look innocent.

" Okay, suit yourself." I said as I walked away. Spotting the hot spring I quickly removed all my clothes and got in.

" Oh yea, that hits the spot." I groaned feeling my tense muscles relax

" Kami if I was a water demon I would spend all my time here." I mumbled smiling blissfully as the steam rose around my face when my ears twitched slightly,

" Ugh what now?" I turned around slightly and glared at the body who stood several feet away

" Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing here?" I growled slightly angry at being disturbed from my relaxation time from one of the main causes of my frustration.

" Don't worry onna, I am not here to cause trouble." Sesshoumaru said as he began to remove his armor and other clothing. Quickly I backed up to the other side of the hot spring glaring as I watched the now naked Sesshoumaru step into the water, I was too angry to really take any pleasure looking at one of the most handsomest lord naked.

"What the hell Sesshoumaru, can't you see I'm trying to enjoy myself?" I growled eyes tinted with purple.

" This isn't just your hot spring onna, this Sesshoumaru can do what ever he wants." Sitting across from me. I growled anyway as I looked away

" Doesn't mean I have to like it." I grumbled as I relaxed, sorta. I looked around trying to find my shampoo only to find it near Sesshoumaru and him looking straight at me.

" What?" I asked

" Hn." was all he said before running his hand through his hair, Kami he hand beautiful hair; it looked like woven silk-whoa, where did that come from?

**_'_ Sorry mistress, that was me.' **Selene said slightly I growled mentally before moving to get out but halted eying the inuyoukai as he combed through his hair and sat back down.

" Tell me onna."

" Kagome, my name is Kagome use it." I growled and it lowered when Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at me.

" I will call you as I please alpha bitch. Now you will tell me why you are resilient against being underneath me?" He asked looking at me

" In my time, women are allowed to be independent from men, we are allowed jobs to pick the men whom we want to sire our child."

" You will do that when you are in heat." Sesshoumaru stated his eyes gleaming slightly, was that lust?

" As in out of love, not every coupling has to deal with you as the strongest." I said angrily

" Oh but in demon society thats all what women care about."

" I know that! In my becoming of a demon I gained my own blood demon to tell me all about the ways of the demon society and with demon friends a lot of history was covered so no need to lecture me Sesshoumaru." I growled

" Tell me who this friend of yours is." He said, Kami I was seriously hating that ordering attitude of his.

" You should know her, she was your aunt." I said quietly, I noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly

" Sara?" He said to himself. I didn't say anything but quickly got out and wrapped my towel around my body.

" Have a nice bath Sesshoumaru-sama." I said as I walked into the foliage with my clothes in hand. As I was changing I heard Sesshoumaru talk to himself about Sara.

" Sara has been gone for the last 50 years, she's never contacted me since." He whispered getting out of the hot spring, quickly I looked away to finish changing and left the man to himself. I walked back into the camp site and sat down on my sleeping bag. Sesshoumaru walked in shortly after carrying my cleaning products, he set them down near my things and walked to a tree opposite from Inuyasha and stared at my group, almost... studying us. He looked at me and I caught his gaze we held that gaze before I looked away, I heard him make a noise and I looked back at him anger in my eyes and I spotted that little smirk on his fucking gorgeous face... Kami stop it Serene! These thoughts are not helping!

**' Sorry mistress.' **I heard the inu say, I didn't believe her when I heard her giggling. Grr, this was going to be a long night, why you ask, because I had woken up 5 hours later to spot Sesshoumaru moving about.

" What are you doing up onna?" He asked

" I could say the same thing Sesshoumaru- sama." I said sitting up as he stood, we stared at each other, this time I wasn't looking away. When none of us were budging, we both moved our heads. I looked up at the skies as he looked at me... again. What the hell is so interesting?!

" What the hell are you looking at baka?!" I yelled as quietly as I could so as to not wake up the others, I quickly looked to my right and saw Inuyasha fidget... he was awake.

" Hn that does not concern you onna."

" Hell ya it does, when I'm the one your looking at!" I growled eyes tinting purple

**' Mistress please reign in your anger, your going to let Akuma loose that way' **Serene cooed, the purple receded and I looked away slightly ashamed at letting my emotions get the best of me.

Sesshoumaru looked at me oddly but I tried to ignore it and go back to bed. Key word tried. As I was trying to sleep, I heard Sesshoumaru approach me. He stopped and I heard another approaching of feet... Inuyasha.

" Stay away from her bastard." He growled

" You forget little brother, I am your alpha." Sesshoumaru said calmly

" Like hell you are, this is my pack not yours, I'm the one pulled them together not you nor the wench!" He growled, there was silence then a loud thunk against a tree

" I see Myoga hasn't taught you well enough about demon society. I recall the onna forming this group, it was the kit that joined because of her, the monk joined because of her and the slayer joined because of her. I never recall anything about them drawn in because of you half-breed." gripping Inuyasha's neck I guessed

" That wench is nothing but trouble, Kikyou is better than her in every way, smarter, stronger and much more beautiful." He spat, I felt my heart clench at his words. Why? Why must his words still hurt me so? I thought as tears began to tickle the corners of my eyes, but I made no move to remove them. The two were silent

" I see why the onna doesn't see you as an Alpha little brother." Sesshoumaru sneered

" Feh that bitch is just as useless as a board, she's only good for keeping her legs open for me. She knows that she's mine, she'll always be mine, anything that was kikyou belongs to me. I mated her so Kagome is mine as well!" Inuyasha yelled, probably glaring at Sesshoumaru right now. I stifled my gasps and tears but that did not stop my body shaking from the tremors that my silent crying caused

**' Let me at him! Let me skin that bastard alive and show him who he shouldn't fuck with!' **Akuma roared her youki seeping out of the bars only to be sucked back in

' No, I will not give him satisfaction in knowing he has hurt me.' I said sadly as I forcefully made myself fall asleep missing the rest of the conversation the two had.

_...I-I have nothing to tell you, this is one of more hurtful memories I wish not to bring up. It's just, how fucking could he?! After all that has happened between us, the years I have stuck by his side, taking every blow he threw at me every harsh cruel word that he said. Now he expects me to accept him for that? Would you do that after so much of verbal abuse and in the end when you go through a long tiring process and just be some retards fucking whore?!... No I didn't think so. _

I woke the next morning slightly tired as I had not gotten a good night sleep. I stood up and stretched slightly my shirt rising up and looked around, I spotted Inuyasha on the ground but looked away from him quickly trying to spot the other inu of the group but found him missing

' Odd, where'd he go?' scratching my head slightly before moving to put away my things, then I heard the bushes rustle and I pulled out my tanto quickly and aimed it at the bush, but put it down sensing Sesshoumaru's aura. He stepped into the camp and put a small buck near my feet before backing off. I looked at the dead deer then back to him and smiled, grateful he went to get breakfast. Getting my knives out I skinned the beast and placed the pelt to the side, I grabbed some of the meat, the uncooked, raw meat, oh I'm making myself drool sorry.

" Would you like some Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked offering the plate of meat I brought out to the demon. He looked at me and hnn'd but did not get up. I growled silently but got up and placed the plate next to him anyways.

' Lazy bastard.' I thought

**' But mistress, the female must care to the needs of the Alpha.' **Selene stated

' I know, I know, geesh, your acting like a mother hen sometimes.' I sighed at her before moving to have a bit of the meat myself. I purred softly as the flavor of the meat slid across my taste buds and down my throat. Putting the buck over the fire, I waited for my pack to wake.

_I know it's weird that I'm eating raw meat, but apart of me craves the blood. As Sesshoumaru's and my packs keep moving , I can't help but wonder, even if its the faintest screaming in the back of my mind. Where was Naraku, and what was he planning?_

_

* * *

_

**_Yosh, the fifth chapter is up :D  
Be back with the next chapter:  
Lady Luv out_**

**_Extra thoughts_**

_Now I've been thinking, after I finish this story I was thinking about putting up a story that was in Sesshoumaru's Pov, it's hard to do just one person, and besides you get the conversations that Kagome may miss or something. Well you decide, it won't even be up until I finish this story._

_Lady Luv out_


	6. Chapter 5: You taste sweet

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_I had surgery done to become a demon, it was a long grueling process but it was worth it in the end. I met an old friend and made a new one while getting a puppy in the end of my stay. I returned back to the feudal era and revealed my new status to my pack, but in doing so I had met Sesshoumaru, lord of the west. In the confrontation he ended up joining my pack to my great displeasure as well as Inuyasha who annoyed me to no end. Now we travel, Sesshoumaru's pack and mine to find the shards and the bastard Naraku._

_Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life back in the Feudal era, pray that I don't end up dead or die from a migraine._

**/o\0/o\**

**Previously on My name is Kagome, and this is my story**

_I woke the next morning slightly tired as I had not gotten a good night sleep. I stood up and stretched slightly my shirt rising up and looked around, I spotted Inuyasha on the ground but looked away from him quickly trying to spot the other inu of the group but found him missing_

_' Odd, where'd he go?' scratching my head slightly before moving to put away my things, then I heard the bushes rustle and I pulled out my tanto quickly and aimed it at the bush, but put it down sensing Sesshoumaru's aura. He stepped into the camp and put a small buck near my feet before backing off. I looked at the dead deer then back to him and smiled, grateful he went to get breakfast. Getting my knives out I skinned the beast and placed the pelt to the side, I grabbed some of the meat, the uncooked, raw meat, oh I'm making myself drool sorry._

_" Would you like some Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked offering the plate of meat I brought out to the demon. He looked at me and hnn'd but did not get up. I growled silently but got up and placed the plate next to him anyways._

_' Lazy bastard.' I thought_

_**' But mistress, the female must care to the needs of the Alpha****.****' **Selene stated_

_' I know, I know, geesh, your acting like a mother hen sometimes.' I sighed at her before moving to have a bit of the meat myself. I purred softly as the flavor of the meat slid across my taste buds and down my throat. Putting the buck over the fire, I waited for my pack to wake._

_I know it's weird that I'm eating raw meat, but apart of me craves the blood. As Sesshoumaru's and my packs keep moving , I can't help but wonder, even if its the faintest screaming in the back of my mind. Where was Naraku, and what was he planning?_

**Back to the Story**

_Our pack walked through th forest that lead to a village where there was sitings of a man in a baboon pelt. Inuyasha of course wanted to hurry and move out but I quickly sat that out of him. We had children who couldn't move as fast as us, and I didn't want to tire out Kirara or Ah-Un either. It was near mid-day when we sited the town and we had some interesting predicaments. _

I placed shippou onto my shoulder as we neared the village ready to greet the people kindly when Inuyasha stepped forward halting my movements.

" What the hell Inuyasha? What do you want?" I said still hurt about what he said last night

" Let me handle this." He said gruffly

" Oh really, and how would you handle this per say?" I asked stepping forward

" Kagome-san." Kikyou said, bet you thought I forgot all about her didn't ya?

" Hai Kikyou-san?" Looking at the priestess who was wearing the clothes I bought her.

" I think Inuyasha should go in first with sango and miroku." She said kindly while motioning me to come closer,

" That way when things go bad, we can step in." she whispered softly so Inuyasha couldn't hear, I grinned at her and nodded my head, I looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded as well

" Right, Inuyasha you go ahead with Sango and Miroku we won't be that far behind." Waving the hanyou off

" Pfft whatever, come on guys." Inuyasha said as he walked off, I looked at them as they walked and was about to move when Sesshoumaru placed his hand on my shoulder, Kami he had large hands.

" Onna, we must talk later." He whispered into my ear making me shiver slightly as he walked off. I quickly ran after him with Kikyou right beside me with Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken on the other side.

When we arrived at the village, Inuyasha was yelling at what seemed the village head and Sango and Miroku were off to the side sighing.

" Excuse us, but can someone please tell me whats going on?" I asked stepping forward from Behind Sesshoumaru

" Ah Mi' Lady, thank Kami your here, this ruffian has been causing trouble with the village headman talking about a man in a baboon pelt." A villager said

" Thank you." I said as I walked up to Inuyasha and pulled his ear

" See Inuyasha, your never good with people." I stated as the hanyou growled at me

" I am terribly sorry for his rude behavior, he's not much of a people person." I said smiling at the man in front of me; he was pretty young to be the village headman, he had long brown hair tied at the nape of his neck with green eyes and slim build.

" You know him Mi' Lady?" He asked

" Sadly yes I do, he is part of my pack. This is Inuyasha, the monk and slayer over there are Miroku and Sango, this here on my shoulder is Shippou, over there is Kikyou our priestess, the toad demon is our retainer, and he is the pack leader Sesshoumaru-sama." I said as I stepped back to stand beside the Inu who was smirking slightly, psh arrogant dog.

" Ah Lord Sesshoumaru, it is a great honor. I am Yoshiro." Bowing to the man and us.

" Hnn." Sesshoumaru said, I huffed slightly and stepped forward

" We came here because we heard of sitings of a man in a baboon pelt, what can you tell us about this?" I asked

" Please lets discuss this over food, I am sure you have traveled far. Follow me please." he said as he moved to the larger home that was probably his. I was wary of the man as we walked into the house, it stunk with the stench of evil and greed. I looked at Sesshoumaru who probably smelled it to.

" Please wait in here while we get the food ready." He bowed as he closed the doors

" I don't trust that man." I said as I sat down on one of the pillows

" Why, he seems like a kind man." Miroku said

" Feh, your just being paranoid wench." Inuyasha said only to get smacked by Kikyou

" Behave Inuyasha." she said

" You don't smell it?" I asked looking around me

" Feh what you talking about?" Inuyasha asked

" Of course you wouldn't smell it half-breed, it's heavily covered by a strong spell only high level demons can smell and powerful miko's or holy ningen can sense." Sesshoumaru stated from beside me, I nodded in agreement and felt Akuma growl in anger at how I agreed quickly to the Alpha. Psh I couldn't help it.

" Well then how can she sense it, she's not a powerful miko!" Inuyasha growled but was knocked back by me throwing a book I had in my bag at him.

" You forget baka, I have Sesshoumaru's blood flowing through my veins, so I am technically a taiyoukai and miko. All in all, a holy demon." I stated,

" Where are your markings onna?" Sesshoumaru stated

" I hid them, it would be quite obvious as to whom I am closely related to now. I would rather not have weak demons attack us, though Sesshoumaru-sama finding out the same night I came back still confuses me." I said my tail curling up around me as I stared up at him.

" Hnn, you carry this Sesshoumaru's blood, it called out to me and was pulled to find who it was that shared this Sesshoumaru's blood." He said.

" Hn, you don't say." I said then thought of something, what if I channeled the youki inside my body, would he feel that or no? I did and had interesting results. Sesshoumaru started to growl as his eyes bled red

" You will stop this at once onna, unless you wish to-" He stopped when the door slid open revealing the headmen

" I am terribly sorry for the wait, but the head elder wishes to speak with you Mi' Lady." He said, I narrowed my eyes but nodded any way bringing my tanto with me. I stepped out of the room and followed the young man in front of me taking in the hallway and saw the walls fluctuate between a simple white to a sickly black.

' What is going on here?' I thought as we stopped by a room that was radiating a red mist

" Here we are Mi' Lady." opening the door, I stepped in, ignoring the man as he shut the door

" Oh, what a beautiful woman." I heard a man say from around the darkened room, I felt a familiar presence appear behind me and I swung my sword at him. He jumped back quickly and chuckled

" No need to be feisty Kagome." He said

" How do you know my name?" I growled, he laughed, it was an ominous sound making me recognize it immediately

" Naraku! Show yourself!" I yelled, a large gust swept around me making me cover my eyes so as to not get dirt in them. When the gust settled down I gasped and stepped back some.

' Fuck, thats one big ugly ogre.' I thought

**' Let me at em', let me at em'!' **Akuma growled but I drowned out her roars intent on taking the ugly thing down

" My my Kagome, you sure have changed since I last saw you." Naraku said eying me up and down

" Hey my eyes are up here pervert!" I yelled, silently cursing myself for wearing my tank top and leather jacket.

" I'm just admiring beauty when I see it my dear." Naraku growled lustfully as he stood atop the ogre. I saw 7 shards in the demons forehead while the rest was in Naraku's chest, I gripped my tanto tightly as I went into a small stance. The ogre lunged at me, I didn't move instead I channeled my miko energy into the sword making it longer and sharper. I swiped up with the sword, cutting the ogres arm off instantly purifying it; making it turn to dust. The ogre reeled back in pain roaring it's displeasure, I felt my pack move at the sound.

' Good.' I thought as I charged the beast intent to kill it

" Your so powerful koi. Why don't you join me and become my mate?" He asked with a leering sort of look making me contort my face in disgust before cutting down the ogre's legs.

" Like I'd ever do that you heartless bastard!" I yelled preparing to stab the demon's heart when I heard Inuyasha shout out his famed move

" Wind Scar!"

I cursed angrily at him and cast a bubble around myself while reaching for the jewels, I felt the attack hit my barrier as I grabbed the jewels but miscalculated the power of my barrier allowing the attack to hit my arm that grabbed the jewels. I yelled out in pain and fell to the floor clutching the limb close to my body, closing my eyes I prepared myself to hit the ground. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and saw myself in Sesshoumaru's arms, with him looking at Inuyasha eyes bleeding red, growling angrily at him. But I understood the growling clearly.

" _**You dare harm mate! I should kill you where you stand!" **_My eyes widen and I nuzzled his neck. I had no idea what over came me as I continued to nuzzle Sesshoumaru's neck, whimpering slightly

" _It's okay, don't hurt friend." _I said, his eyes became golden again and looked at me. I immediately stopped what I was doing and jumped out of his arms, I mean try to. He held a tight grip on me as he inspected my wounded arm, I was sure it was healed by now but was surprised when he bent his head down and licked the blood away from it. I looked at him, eyes wide and shocked. Then he looked at me with a smirk,

" You taste sweet, my bitch."

I blushed crimson and wiggled out of his grip, he let me go and I ran to Shippou and held him tightly against my chest as I glared at the alpha of my pack.

" Baka, be careful next time you swing your sword like that. You could have seriously wounded Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled angrily at Inuyasha who was looking at Sesshoumaru angrily before snapping out of it to glare at me

" Feh, if the wench was smart enough she would have gotten out of the way, and because she didn't Naraku got away!" He yelled, trying to turn it on me I guess.

" Idiotic half-breed, the one who allowed Naraku to get away was you." Sesshoumaru said smacking Inuyasha across the face as he walked by to leave the room. Kikyou comforted Inuyasha as he nursed the red mark on his cheek which was quickly forming into a bruise. I sighed to myself and looked down at shippou who shrugged and sat comfortably in my arms.

_We found Naraku, yay! And we lost him, booo. That stupid Inuyasha, I can't believe he let that bastard get away. He's just so aggravating ya know?Heh, I'm sure you do. I was completely surprised when Sesshoumaru licked the blood off my arm, even more surprised when I nuzzled the demon's fricken' neck. Yeah I know about instincts, but that shouldn't be why I nuzzled his neck in a soothing manner... or is it. Ugh a demon's instinct, especially inu instincts, they are so confusing at times._

* * *

**Yosh, the sixth chapter is up, short but up :D  
Be back with the next chapter:  
Lady Luv out**

**Extra thoughts**

_Now I've been thinking, after I finish this story I was thinking about putting up a story that was in Sesshoumaru's Pov, it's hard to do just one person, and besides you get the conversations that Kagome may miss or something. Well you decide, it won't even be up until I finish this story._

_Lady Luv out_


	7. Chapter 6: A mild Disagreement

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_I had surgery done to become a demon, it was a long grueling process but it was worth it in the end. I met an old friend and made a new one while getting a puppy in the end of my stay. I returned back to the feudal era and revealed my new status to my pack, but in doing so I had met Sesshoumaru, lord of the west. In the confrontation he ended up joining my pack to my great displeasure as well as Inuyasha who annoyed me to no end. Now we travel, Sesshoumaru's pack and mine to find the shards and the bastard Naraku._

_Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life back in the Feudal era, pray that I don't end up dead or die from a migraine._

**/o\0/o\**

**Previously on My name is Kagome, and this is my story**

" _Idiotic half-breed, the one who allowed Naraku to get away was you." Sesshoumaru said smacking Inuyasha across the face as he walked by to leave the room. Kikyou comforted Inuyasha as he nursed the red mark on his cheek which was quickly forming into a bruise. I sighed to myself and looked down at shippou who shrugged and sat comfortably in my arms._

_We found Naraku, yay! And we lost him, booo. That stupid Inuyasha, I can't believe he let that bastard get away. He's just so aggravating ya know?Heh, I'm sure you do. I was completely surprised when Sesshoumaru licked the blood off my arm, even more surprised when I nuzzled the demon's fricken' neck. Yeah I know about instincts, but that shouldn't be why I nuzzled his neck in a soothing manner... or is it. Ugh a demon's instinct, especially inu instincts are so confusing at times._

**Back to the Story**

_So yea, we lost Naraku but at least gained several jewel shards in return. Add to that weird moment with Sesshoumaru everything was hunky dory, we had left the village with a hefty amount of compensations for our troubles. Though as we traveled once more, it was slightly more tense now as Inuyasha sent more than the usual glare at Sesshoumaru, and even more aggravating when we had to stop so Kikyou could replenish her souls; sure I like her but even that has a limit before it becomes annoying. We stopped for the night when I had kindly told Inuyasha to sit before sitting myself down along with the others. The children of course sat near me, along with AhUn and Kirara, I read to them as Sango cooked when Inuyasha did something utterly and totally stupid._

" Sesshoumaru, I challenge you for rights as alpha." He said, nearly everyone slapped their heads, Kirara and AhUn couldn't of course but they shook their heads at his stupidity. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with a indifferent look before standing up from his spot, as alpha female I had right to stop this. Standing up I prepared to stop the stupidity when I felt a high dose of youki making my fur stand on end, looking towards Sesshoumaru I saw a shadowing figure behind the stoic taiyoukai. I back up slightly but glared him as I sat down, the others looked at me strangely but I ignored them in favor of glaring at the stupid, frustrating bastard Sesshoumaru! Oops sorry about that, now where was I? Oh yes of course, watching the two idiots duke it out. I watched Inuyasha draw tetsaiga from its sheath and Sesshoumaru stand there unmoving,

" You know what happens when I win right teme?" Inuyasha taunted eying me lustfully, I felt his blood demon appear and knew why the baka suddenly wanted to challenge Sesshoumaru. Looking at said inu I could tell he was thinking the same thing but stood their uncaring like, oh how I want to smack that man so badly, but I can't and won't, why... I won't tell you ha ha. I watched Inuyasha move first charging in like a moron, he swung his sword and Sesshoumaru side stepped it easily making Inuyasha angry and swung again only for Sesshoumaru to dodge it again. This continued for some time and Inuyasha became even angrier,

" Stop moving and fight like a man dammit!" He yelled angrily

" If that is what you want then so be it." Sesshoumaru said and punched Inuyasha hard in the face making him fly backwards. Serene cheered inside my mind for the alpha male and all I did was sigh out loud to watch the two inu demons go at it. About 3 hours later and several card games Inuyasha was finally defeated, big grateful sigh on my part but watched Inuyasha anyway just in case he did anything funny to harm the Alpha male. Standing up I moved over to Sesshoumaru who was looking at me and smiled at him before moving over to check on Inuyasha, when I was suddenly pulled back. Growling I looked behind me and stopped when I realized it was Sesshoumaru that pulled me,

" What is it?" I asked

" Do not help the half-breed, he has lost and thus must not be helped." He stated before letting my hand go. I let the arm drop as Sesshoumaru walked back to his tree and looked at the hanyou who was groaning in pain and calling out to me. I looked towards my pack mates and the demons of the group shook their heads no while Kikyou nodded yes, probably because she was his mate, the others ignored him and continued with what they were doing. Sighing to myself I sat down near the children ignoring the idiot while nodding to Kikyou to assist him, I didn't care really it's just that I have to look out for this pack but Sesshoumaru is right, a challenge for Alpha male or female is quite serious and the loser must face his or her injuries alone. When it was night time and Inuyasha was all healed Sesshoumaru took shippou with him to hunt for dinner. As the rest of us waited Inuyasha confronted me,

" Yes Inuyasha?" I asked though I probably know what he's going to say

" Why didn't you help me when I lost wench?" He growled angrily, " Your Alpha bitch ain't ya? It's your job to help me when I'm wounded!"

" Inuyasha, when someone challenges for Alpha rights and loses they are not to be helped and must face their losses on their own. You are lucky that you had a mate to help you or your wounds would have taken longer to heal." I said sipping some tea I had made

" That means your my mate to, you are Kikyou's reincarnation aren't ya that means your mine to." He stated arrogantly while Kikyou was waving her hands back and forth almost comically, to stop. I set my drink down and stood up, I was silent as I turned to the smug half demon and sighed.

" You are an idiot, a complete moron if you will. I can not blame you as you had a tough upbringing and no education about your demon heritage, but get this through your empty skull. I don't have your mating mark, Kikyou does, if mating her means mating me then your dumber than you look! I may have been her reincarnation but that doesn't give you the rights to claim me! I can kick you out of this pack Inuyasha, you and her as she is your mate, but I won't because you are my friend, though Sesshoumaru may not be as lenient as me as he is more in tune with his pack instincts." I said as I turned around ignoring the sputtering from Inuyasha to prepare cooking as Sesshoumaru and Shippou were returning with meat. Shippou entered first and was smiling happily with Sesshoumaru not far behind with a decent sized buck over his shoulder.

_Thats right I told that baka off, he deserved it for all the trouble he's put me through. You can only take so much of something before you snap. Though I did try to calm down my emotions so I didn't accidentally burn anyone with my miko energy. Why do you think I don't yell anymore? Because I don't want to strain my lovely voice? No, I just don't want to burn anyone is all, humans included as youki can be rather harmful to ningen. Dinner was uneventful, I cooked, passed out the meat and vegetables; I ate a carrot or two. Demons don't have to eat as much and Shippou is still young, he needs all the food he can get, though Inuyasha is more spoiled as his demon half should quell his need for food; __since he no longer has to scavenge around for food like he used to before he met me. I stayed awake watching my pack, I spotted Sesshoumaru in the corner of my eye looking at the moon and couldn't help but awe at his beauty before closing my eyes though that didn't last long as I was rudely woken up several minutes later._

I looked around myself, ready to chew the persons' ear off who woke me up, only to see it was rin looking nervous. Smiling at her I patted the sleeping bag I was sitting on, making the little girl smile happily before getting comfy in my right-side. I looked at Sesshoumaru and found him staring at me again and I smiled kindly his way before looking down at the children on both sides of my body. Shippou was curled up in my tail and Rin was curled up close to my hip.

" You are good with children, miko." Sesshoumaru said making me look at him as he had called me miko, _well it's better than bitch I guess_ I thought as I nodded silently

" Of course, one would be when taking care of shippou for so long. It comes naturally.' I paused for a minute before asking, ' Do you have any pups Lord Sesshoumaru?"

" I have not mated miko, surely you could tell." He stated and how he stated that made me angry as he was insinuating that my nose was inferior to his.

" Are you insinuating my nose is weaker than yours?" I asked kindly with a very sickly sweet voice

" It is only natural as you had this surgery to become a demon, so it would be weaker than my own." Sesshoumaru stated

" So your saying that the blood I used which so happened to be **yours **Lord Sesshoumaru is weaker? I find that amusing, as Sara clearly told me the blood used does not weaken but change to fit the new bearer with very little traces of the previous downer. Which so happens to be you." I stated smirking at him as he narrowed his eyes at me

" Hey I'm only stating what Sara has told me." Raising my hands in defense although I was still smirking like a mad woman.

" We will continue this discussion later miko." He said before looking away, I just sighed and stroked both pups hair before closing my eyes to get some sleep.

When I woke up no one else was, which was a drag by the way because no one can help you make breakfast. Getting up I went to prepare breakfast as Alpha bitch should do, and sighed as it was such a boring morning and quite early too. As I was cooking I heard someone walk towards me, looking behind myself I spotted Sesshoumaru standing there looking down at me.

" May I help you Lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked politely while looking at him

" We still have much to discuss miko." He stated, I looked away and continued cooking the eggs I had.

" I do not see what there is to discuss Lord Sesshoumaru, you insulted your own blood without knowing the facts. I completely understand if you believe there should be some form of discussion, we may talk about it some other day." I said pulling the pan away from the fire when I found myself pinned to the ground and my eggs scattered and dirtied. Growling I looked up at Sesshoumaru,

" I just finished cooking those you ingrate." After I said that I was rudely shaken by my neck, I narrowed my eyes as my mouth went into a sneer,

" You still need to learn who is your better bitch." He growled eyes flashing red

" I don't care if your the alpha male of this pack now Sesshoumaru, I was doing fine as alpha female without one." I growled before wincing when I felt my neck burn

" You have one now, and this Sesshoumaru is losing patience." The inu demon growled

" Well boo-the freakin-woo. I will not acknowledge you Sesshoumaru, no matter how much my instincts tell me to, I am the leader of this pack!" I yelled angrily nearly waking up everyone

**' Mistress, please his beast is getting agitated and an agitated demon is a very unpleasant one.' **I heard Serene say but I ignored her and brought my holy energy to the surface

" I am an independent woman, who will not submit to anyone." I growled pushing my energy out of me forcing Sesshoumaru off of me as I jumped up and ran off rather quickly into the forest all the while changing my form to that of a black inu.

_Lets see him catch me now. _I thought as I disappeared into the still dark forest with Sesshoumaru right behind me.

* * *

**Yosh, the sixth chapter is up, short but up :D  
Be back with the next chapter:  
Lady Luv out**

**Extra thoughts**

_Now I've been thinking, after I finish this story I was thinking about putting up a story that was in Sesshoumaru's Pov, it's hard to do just one person, and besides you get the conversations that Kagome may miss or something. Well you decide, it won't even be up until I finish this story._

_Lady Luv out_


	8. Chapter 7: and your out!

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_I had surgery done to become a demon, it was a long grueling process but it was worth it in the end. I met an old friend and made a new one while getting a puppy in the end of my stay. I returned back to the feudal era and revealed my new status to my pack, but in doing so I had met Sesshoumaru, lord of the west. In the confrontation he ended up joining my pack to my great displeasure as well as Inuyasha who annoyed me to no end. Now we travel, Sesshoumaru's pack and mine to find the shards and the bastard Naraku._

_Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life back in the Feudal era, pray that I don't end up dead or die from a migraine._

**/o\0/o\**

**Previously on My name is Kagome, and this is my story**

" _You still need to learn who is your better bitch." He growled eyes flashing red_

" _I don't care if your the alpha male of this pack now Sesshoumaru, I was doing fine as alpha female without one." I growled before wincing when I felt my neck burn_

" _You have one now, and this Sesshoumaru is losing patience." The inu demon growled_

" _Well boo-the freakin-woo. I will not acknowledge you Sesshoumaru, no matter how much my instincts tell me to, I am the leader of this pack!" I yelled angrily nearly waking up everyone_

_**' Mistress, please his beast is getting agitated and an agitated demon is a very unpleasant one.' **I heard Serene say but I ignored her and brought my holy energy to the surface_

" _I am an independent woman, who will not submit to anyone." I growled pushing my energy out of me forcing Sesshoumaru off of me as I jumped up and ran off rather quickly into the forest all the while changing my form to that of a black inu._

_Lets see him catch me now. I thought as I disappeared into the still dark forest with Sesshoumaru right behind me. _

**Back to the Story**

I continued running weaving my way in and out of trees, enjoying the feel of the wind through my fur, yet my fun ended when I was thrown into a tree by Sesshoumaru who was growling angrily his silver fur glinted in the rising sun. _Crap _I thought as I looked around for an escape root yet found none and shyly looked back up at Sesshoumaru but instead yipped when he pounced on my poor body. He was the size of a Doberman and I was a Husky / Labrador, he was bigger than me for Kami sakes, hesitantly I tried to move he bit down hard on my neck making me wince as I laid down in submission; don't tell anyone I said that. I stiffened when I felt Sesshoumaru get on top of me, you know what that meant, I growled and pushed my youki out of my body and threw him off of me

" _Now is not the time to fuckin' mate me teme." _I growled, my fur bristled angrily as Sesshoumaru calmly stood shaking the dirt from his fur and looked at me

" _Be thankful you are not in heat bitch, or you would be pupped by now." _He growled as he walked off leaving me to stare at the man er dog um demon argh dog demon! Hmph he is the most frustrating male I know... so far. Sighing to myself I transformed back to my humanoid form and walked back to my pack and found Sesshoumaru already there in his original position by the tree. Sighing again, I walk by the ingrate with a heavy glare and as always he was un-fazed, ignoring him I set out to help with preparing the food... again. Smiling at the still sleeping children I went to work, by the time the food was done they had woken up and was surrounding me for food making me laugh as I handed them their plates and an extra for Jaken. Passing out the food I stopped next to Sesshoumaru

" Are you hungry Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked

" Hn." was his oh so long answer

" I'll take that as a no then. Oh Rin, Shippou do you want any extra food?" I asked walking away from the stoic lord in the butt, oops did I say that ah ha ha (cough-cough) any who back to the story well my story anyway. The children nodded happily and held out their plates waiting patiently for the food I was giving them.

" Hey why ain't I getting any more food!?" The oh so smart Inuyasha yelled ( A/N: hear the oh so wonderful sarcasm readers? -Kagome( Hey get away from the keyboard -large scuffle- sorry folks, I don't know how the author ever got out anyway back to my wonderful story) I glared at the hanyou

" Well Inuyasha, it's because you other half should sate the need for food every single Kami freakin day." I ground out, can't really cuss makes a really bad impression on the children

" So, I think it's fair if I ate like everyone else." The hanyou growled, more like pouted geesh. I looked at him a bit longer before turning to clean up the mess we may have made. Once finished cleaning everything up me and the group headed out south where I had sensed a jewel shard. While we were walking I was subtly moving farther away from Sesshoumaru, the group didn't notice but he did and swiftly pulled me back to stand by him. Narrowing my eyes I glared at him which he ignored, grabbing my arm away from him I tried to move ahead of the group, I stress the word tried. I found out that Sesshoumaru's tail was tightly wrapped around my wrist(A/N: I know it's a pelt but hey a tail is so much better. K/N: Hey! How'd you get out?! A/N: Itai, gotta go, sayonara minna-san!-runs away-), huffing I tried to ignore the soft fur and the urge to put my face in it. The closer we moved to our destination the stronger the feeling of the jewel shard were, around mid-day with the sun at its highest I suddenly stopped causing everyone else to stop as well. I started to sniff the air hastily,

" What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, confused at what I was doing

" Blood, I smell blood." I said, almost slurring my words at the intoxicating smell, I felt Akuma rouse from her cage slightly. I went to move towards the scent but Sesshoumaru stopped me from going too far,

" Wait miko, this Sesshoumaru believes it is best to go around this place where you have smelt blood." He said calmly, ugh how can he not be affected by that wondrous scent? Growling I agreed to his saying and made my way to go east of the place and hopefully stay away from the scent of the blood.

_Oh the smell of that blood tempts me so, it calls to my baser instincts. Yet sadly Sesshoumaru had pulled me away from going near the village where I had scented to blood, but I guess it is for the best as releasing Akuma from her sleep would be a terrible thing. Who knows what she can do while she's out. She could harm my pup or my friends! Sigh I guess I should be grateful to that stuck up dog, he is only worried for the pack mates, especially the children. My group had made it around the village with quick haste as so I would not be tempted to try and free myself of Sesshoumaru's grasp. We continued walking down the worn road when I felt the jewel once more, it was pulsing so strongly I actually felt it, turning to the group I had told them the shard was up ahead, Inuyasha the brash dog that he is rushed ahead ignoring my warnings. After Sesshoumaru dislodged himself from me the rest of the group either ran or flew to where the dog was headed._

I entered the field where I sensed the jewel and nearly growled from the scent that saturated the air, I looked at Sesshoumaru and saw he smelled the revolting scent too. Fanning out with both my miko and youki aura, I sensed Naraku and Inuyasha behind a barrier directly in front of us. Raising my right hand which glowed a sickly yellow, I flicked my wrist towards the barrier and it shimmered faintly before falling, showing off the dead land and purple sky, looking back at the group I began to tell them what they needed to do.

" Sango, you will take Miroku with you towards the skies while Sesshoumaru-sama and I will come from the ground. Jaken I want you to stay with the children and AhUn, do you have a problem with that?" I asked with a small evil smile making the kappa demon gulp and shake his head, grinning in contempt I moved to enter the field only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru,

" Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked slightly agitated for being stopped from tearing apart the kumo hanyou, he looked at me with a blank stare

" If you are pulled again to your baser instincts I will be forced to act, am I clear onna." He said, I growled a bit before nodding in acceptance and was let go to run off.

Entering the field I spotted Inuyasha knocked out against a tree, growling again I turned to see Naraku smirking,

" Naraku." I spat moving my hand slowly to my side where my tanto was

" My Kagome, radiant as ever I see." Naraku said but I kept the lid clamped tightly in fear that Akuma may get loose.

" Shut up bastard, todays the day you die." I said, yeah I know thats such a cliché line but hey I work with what I'm given. Unsheathing my tanto I prepared for what ever attack he was going to send

" My my I didn't expect Lord Sesshoumaru would be here, I was hoping it would be just the two of us." Naraku purred which triggered my gag reflex a bit,

" Hn." Sesshoumaru said while drawing out Tokigen, I spared the lord a glance before turning back to Naraku when he launched a tentacle our way, we both sliced our way towards the hanyou while I let my miko energy out a little to disperse the miasma that came from the bastards tentacles. When Sesshoumaru and I were getting closer to Naraku a horde of demons appeared halting our tracks and pushed against one another back, growling I released my poison whip and whipped it at the low level demons. Behind me Sesshoumaru did the same while off in the distance Sango and Miroku were dealing with their own problems. Feeling a shift in the air I quickly cast a bubble around Sesshoumaru and I, thank Kami I did as a Wind Scar hit the barrier and killing the rest of the demons. Once the attack was done I waited for the dirt and rock to clear so I could get a clear view of the baka who almost killed us. When the dirt cleared and Inuyasha stood there with a triumphant look on his face, I speed out of the barrier and smashed his face in surprising the pup who flung into a tree.

" You baka! You almost killed Sesshoumaru-sama and myself!" I yelled angrily as Inuyasha jumped up from his spot and growled at me

" Well you should have gotten outta my way wench." He growled making my tail bristle in anger but Naraku's laughter brought my attention elsewhere, namely him

" How amusing, I am so glad you didn't die my Kagome, you wouldn't be a great mate if you were dead." Naraku said licking his lips at me

" I would never mate such a weak male as you half-breed." I growled as my eyes tinted purple and the markings on my face started to become visible. Growling I sped forward slashing at the tentacles in my way and when I reached Naraku, I heard a child's cry halting my movements as I turned to find my pups in the wind witch's clutches. Growling angrily I turned to Sesshoumaru and found his eyes red in anger while staring at Kagura, I looked back at Naraku and snarled at him

" Let go of **my pups half-breed!" **I growled my voice more rough and demonic as I felt Serene come through, her anger that of a mother than rampaging demon. I watched Naraku smirk and nod his head towards Kagura who dropped Shippou and Rin to the ground, Sesshoumaru and I rushed towards them though I felt that the jewels from my neck were taken yet I didn't care, all I cared about was my pups safety. Jumping at Shippou as Sesshoumaru jumped at rin we grabbed them before they could touch the ground and watched in anger when Naraku and his minions vanished. Calming down I nuzzled my son's hair crooning at him softly asking him if he was hurt and rejoiced when he replied that he wasn't with a croon of his own. I looked at Sesshoumaru who sniffed at Rin for any signs of blood and nuzzled her hair slightly before setting her down onto the ground in which she ran towards me. I knelt down and hugged the girl while whispering gently to her as I combed my fingers through her hair. The moment was ruined however when Inuyasha came stomping up towards me, glaring at him I silently asked through my eyes what he wanted

" You let that bastard steal the jewel shards wench all for saving that useless runt!" Inuyasha yelled at me, standing up I continued glaring at him as a spoke

" Are you implying I should have left Shippou to fall to his death?" I asked in a threatening manner that everyone could hear but him and he decided to say something stupid

" Yea, he's no use to us he can't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled but was pushed away from the force of my youki

" **Your telling me that I should have let my pup die all for those stupid shards?! What kind of mother would I be if I let my own child die for a material possession!" **I roared angrily wrapping my arm and tail around the children protectively

" Your no mother to any one wench! Especially an orphan like him." Inuyasha snidely remarked only to get a punch in the face as I turned away from him with my nose held high

" I've had enough of you Inuyasha, as of now you are no longer apart of this pack. You and your mate will leave this instance." I said harshly

" What! You have no right you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled angrily

" Your right I am a bitch, alpha bitch that is and if you have a problem you can talk to Sesshoumaru our alpha male." I bit out while the other stood by me making Inuyasha sputter like a fish before growling at me angrily as he grabbed Kikyou and left. I sighed a bit but was nuzzled by Shippou, Rin saw him and copied the action and nuzzled me as well,

" Thank you my pups." I whispered to them before standing up to stare at Sesshoumaru who nodded and walked away from the field, turning to my friends I nodded my head and the rest of us walked off following Sesshoumaru.

_No more idiotic hanyou thank Kami, I had no idea how I put up with him all those times ago. Now we have only one true male of the pack with no one to dispute with one another for title of Alpha pack and that means I no longer need any aspirin. Que happy dance. Though the baka is gone along with his dead mate kikyou there still lies the problem of Naraku, he is now 3 shards richer and us, 3 shards poorer; he has masked himself again and will be a pain to track. Plus with mid spring coming up, there will be more problems than I wish it to be. _

_I only hope Sesshoumaru has a strong will, if not... please pray I come out of this alive._

* * *

**Yosh, the seventh chapter is up, short but up :D  
Be back with the next chapter:  
Lady Luv out**

**Extra thoughts**

_Now I've been thinking, after I finish this story I was thinking about putting up a story that was in Sesshoumaru's Pov, it's hard to do just one person, and besides you get the conversations that Kagome may miss or something. Well you decide, it won't even be up until I finish this story._

_Lady Luv out_


	9. Chapter 8: To the Western Lands we go

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_I had surgery done to become a demon, it was a long grueling process but it was worth it in the end. I met an old friend and made a new one while getting a puppy in the end of my stay. I returned back to the feudal era and revealed my new status to my pack, but in doing so I had met Sesshoumaru, lord of the west. In the confrontation he ended up joining my pack to my great displeasure as well as Inuyasha who annoyed me to no end. Now we travel, Sesshoumaru's pack and mine to find the shards and the bastard Naraku._

_Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life back in the Feudal era, pray that I don't end up dead or die from a migraine._

**/o\0/o\**

**Previously on My name is Kagome, and this is my story**

" _Thank you my pups." I whispered to them before standing up to stare at Sesshoumaru who nodded and walked away from the field, turning to my friends I nodded my head and the rest of us walked off following Sesshoumaru._

_No more idiotic hanyou thank Kami, I had no idea how I put up with him all those times ago. Now we have only one true male of the pack with no one to dispute with one another for title of Alpha pack and that means I no longer need any aspirin. Que happy dance. Though the baka is gone along with his dead mate kikyou there still lies the problem of Naraku, he is now 3 shards richer and us, 3 shards poorer; he has masked himself again and will be a pain to track. Plus with mid spring coming up, there will be more problems than I wish it to be. _

_I only hope Sesshoumaru has a strong will, if not... please pray I come out of this alive._

**Back to the Story**

I yawned tiredly as my group walked towards the western lands, though why we were going there I did not have the energy to argue with sir ice caps that led the pack. The children were riding AhUn with Jaken right next to them I was behind them with Sango and Miroku behind me doing Kami knows what. When night fell I quickly set camp seeing to my pack mates as quickly as I could, rolling out the sleeping bags and blankets I set my pups on it and placed the blanket on them as they were to tired to even eat. Seeing to the fire where the boiled water was I poured it into the ramen cups and served it to Sango and Miroku, walking towards Sesshoumaru with a beef flavored ramen cup I was prepared to offer him some when I stopped. I sniffed the air and flushed red when Sesshoumaru sniffed the air as well before turning towards me

" Mating season is coming soon, we should be able to reach the palace before any immediate danger befalls our pack mates." Sesshoumaru said before turning away, walking away from the inu I set the ramen down by Jaken if he wanted it before laying down next to the children and drifting off into sleep.

_Oh crap, mid-spring is only a few days away and, and and I can't tell you what I think! Oh this is not good, I beg to Kami to keep my innocence intact during those 2 long weeks that will come. I do not want to be anyones bitch, oh why must this fate befall someone as beautiful as I(Sighs dramatically while placing a hand over her heart and forehead- I blame the author for this wrong doing, I demand you fix this Lady Luv!(Points accusing finger at author on the other computer: " Hey I'm writing what you gave me! Don't go blaming people all willy nilly like that, act your age as a young adult not a 5 year old, geesh. I'm too old for this crap." author mumbles to herself while getting hit by a doggy slipper) Shush you and write my story)). As I said I can only hope I make it out... unmated._

The pack had arrived at the palace 1 day away from the beginning of the mating season, growling at any male that looked at me with the hint of lust, though they didn't back off just licked their lips; how disgusting, as if I would lay with those weak vile men. Walking towards the doors servants suddenly appeared out of nowhere... like magic, and Sesshoumaru had ordered them to show us to the guest rooms I on the other hand along with my pup were to be arranged near Rin as 'protection and company' pssh liar. Though I acquiesced to the order and followed a rather bubbly rabbit demon named Hiki, odd name for a girl but who am I to complain. Entering a room to the right of Sesshoumaru's I marveled at the sheer beauty of the décor. High vaulted ceiling, with paintings covering the entire mass of the ceiling which bled into a beautiful forest green down the side walls which was then covered by well polished cherry wood that went around the entire room. In the left portion of the room was a four poster bed with earthy tones of blankets and pillows, beside that was a simple but beautiful side table with an unused candle lamp. By the foot of the bed was a white fur rug that looked soft and inviting along with a semi large chest with a lock and key. To the right of the room was a low table with several cushions surrounding it all looked plump and ready to be sat on. To the far back wall was a wardrobe of dark wood that shined, most likely polished weekly and next to that was a vanity with a mirror in the center of it. In front of me was a large glass door that nearly reached the ceiling itself, it was bordered in gold that lead to a balcony that looked out to the forest and most likely the sun as well(A/N: I took a housing class once and just luv describing the décor of a home even the outside. Oh it's just beautiful, any who back to the story before Kagome finds me, Ja).

" Its so beautiful." I said as I set my pack down on the bed, Shippou already in his room if not playing with Rin. Hiki skipped up to me, her ears flopping up and down, big, chibi brown eyes looked up at me playfully. Suddenly I pulled the girl into my arms and rubbed my face into hers,

" Kawaii!" I squealed happily, the girl just blushed at my actions, reluctantly letting her go I smiled sheepishly at her

" So sorry Hiki-chan, but I just couldn't resist." I laughed a bit, suddenly embarrassed making Hiki giggle

" Its alright, my okaa-chan still does that to me when I visit. So I take it you like the room?" Hiki asked thankfully moving away from this embarrassing moment

" Oh yes very much so, I must thank Sesshoumaru-sama when I see him." I said with a smile but Hiki started giggling a bit, confusing me

" What's so funny?" I asked

" Mi' Lord allows no unmated female near him during the mating seasons." She said

" Does he eat during that time?" I asked, slightly worried for my Alpha

" Oh yes, but only mated demons are allowed to bring him his food. Now I must be off, I have to tell your human companions when dinner is and have the servants show them the dining hall, so long Lady Kagome." Hiki said before walking out of the room leaving me to my thoughts.

_Later that night I was still awake, thoughts on everything but sleep. Curse my addled brain, what am I thinking about you say? Well I'm thinking about Sesshoumaru actually, I know surprising but its true and I don't know why, it could be because of my heat coming up or I'm actually starting to feel for the ice cap that is Sesshoumaru. I'd rather not think about that though, and yet I am and I'm confused... and annoyed. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against Sesshoumaru it's just, he needs to understand I don't come from here I didn't grow up here, in this time period that is. I lived all my life in a place where women were treated as equals among men and chose whom they wished to spend their lives with. Sure there are those relationships that sunk before it even reached full mast and others they have but haven't sailed because of abusive males hell maybe females. I just don't want that happening to me, I'm still the Kagome people know just with demon attributes, I still care for those that I see as family, I would offer my assistance to those in need be it demon half demon or human. I will always be who I am not even my demon side could change that. The more I thought the more tired I became until I just fell dead asleep on the bed, still in my attire from earlier that day._

Yawning a big dog like yawn I sat up from the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I looked around at my surroundings, prepared to get up I felt a weight on both sides of me and saw Rin and Shippou hugged close to my waist sleeping peacefully. Sighing I gently pried the small arms off of me as I grabbed a kimono from the wardrobe just as the door opened revealing Hiki holding outfits clearly meant for children.

" Ah Lady Kagome your awake good, just let me wake the children and all three of you can bathe. I am sure you would like one." Hiki said and I sniffed my outfit and grimaced

" Indeed I would, and there's no need to call me Lady Kagome, Kagome or Kagome-chan is fine." I said smiling at the girl

" If you must I will call you Kagome when were alone, Rin-chan is the same way most of the servants do enjoy her presence, brings some shine to the halls after the late lords passing and the Lady's moving." Hiki said with a sigh as she shook the children awake.

When the pups woke it was relatively easy to get them to join me for a bath, when Hiki showed us the way along with Rin we had a blast as I washed both my pups hair as they washed mine and we had a water fight. It was fun I must admit and was sad to get out to attend breakfast. Drying off I dressed myself first before attending to Shippou and Rin. Once finished I checked each of them and smiled

" Don't you both look cute, how bout me?" I asked as I twirled around in the navy blue kimono I picked out along with the matching slippers, Shippou and Rin giggled a bit and hugged me

" Your beautiful Okaa-chan." Shippou said

" Yea, Kagome-chan is very pretty." Rin said as she giggled

" Aw thanks, now come on before we're late for breakfast." I said as I put on a concealment spell, it didn't really hide my appearance, just my scent so those scoundrels that call themselves men won't try to stake claim on me. Now that I think about it we hadn't run into Koga in a while... thank Kami I wouldn't know how to deal with that annoying male, don't get me wrong he's a great guy in all but as a friend. Ayame is perfect for him he's just to thick headed to see that. Entering the dining hall I was surprised to see Sesshoumaru there and staring at me, is my face red? I can't tell ha ha...Eh hehe um anyways I ignored the feeling of his eyes and sat in between Shippou and Rin. When Sesshoumaru took the first bite every else began to dig in, although I put the food on the children's' plate so they get what they need before sipping at my tea. Throughout the breakfast there was minimum noise aside from the chatter of the children as well as the sense that someone was looking at me the entire time yet when I looked around to see who it was, everyone was looking somewhere else. When breakfast was over I offered to take the children outside to play, with Sesshoumaru's permission of course, he agreed and had Jaken escort us out. Once outside Rin showed Shippou and I the gardens in which they began to play, I sat by a koi pond while keeping a eye and ear on the children. An hour later with the children relaxing with me I heard a pair of footsteps but smelled no scent coming our way. Looking around I spotted a white head of hair, I knew it wasn't Inuyasha as there were no doggy ears and it wasn't Sesshoumaru either for the fact that his hair was more silver than white.

Standing up to get a better look at the person, would you imagine my surprise when the person that was walking towards us had 2 magenta stripes on her cheek and baby blue eyes, pointing in surprise at the female she did the same

" Who the heck are you?!" We asked simultaneously, the other girl answered first

" Names Mari Megumi." The person now known as Mari said( A/N: In tribute to rosepuppy, hope ya like her)

" Kagome Higurashi." I said while bowing my head a bit

" Strange, I didn't know fluffy had chosen his mate to be." The girl said making me stiffen

" What? He has staked no claim on me." I said

" Then whats with the markings, as far as I know my cousin has yet to get a mate." My thought process stopped a bit and when Mari poked me I threoretically 'blew up' in her face.

" SESSHOUMARU HAS A COUSIN!?"

It was later that day I along with Mari were sitting in Sesshoumaru's room,

" I thought Lord Caspus told you to come after the mating season was over Mari." Sesshoumaru said calmly

" Aw but I missed you fluffy, can't I visit my only cousin?" Mari replied sweetly, I just looked between them finding the similarities uncanny

" So you had a aunt that married a nobleman and had her." I stated while pointing at Mari who was smiling like a child

" Of course, this Sesshoumaru regrets to say we are related." I could practically hear the disdain in his voice

" Don't be like that fluffy, you know ya love me." Mari said while smirking, and I could practically feel the tension in the room seeing this as a way to get out I stood up to leave but my plan was thwarted by Sesshoumaru

" I do believe this is your fault onna and as such will be her companion till the she leaves, that is all." Sesshoumaru said dismissing us, huffing I walked out of the room with Mari beside me chatting the entire way to my room.

" Really? Wow I didn't think Sesshoumaru would actually do something like that." I laughed as Mari smiled along

" Yeah, if you give that iceberg enough sake who knows what crazy things he could do." Mari stated happily as we entered my room.

_Have I told you how hilarious Mari-chan is? No, well, she's effing hilarious man. All those stories about Sesshoumaru when he was a child oh so many stories for blackmailing material. I absolutely love her, I can't see how Sesshoumaru dislikes her but you never know we still have the future ahead of us... that is if there is a future waiting for us. Me and Mari stayed in my room through lunch as we weren't summoned down to eat and chatted all the way till dinner time._

There was a knocking on the door followed by the bunny youkai Hiki entering without permission

" Dinner is about to begin and Sesshoumaru-sama wants you guys to attend, so chop chop and get dressed." Hiki said happily while shutting the door, Mari and I looked at each other before rushing off towards the wardrobe and throwing open it's doors. A couple minutes later the two of us giggled like made women as we headed down to the dining hall knocking the men off their feet by our sheer beauty. (A/N: that could be debated.-gets struck in the head by an arrow- now really how childish can you get? -turns and sees Kagome whistling to herself, a bow badly hidden behind her back- back to the story -takes Kagome's aspirin graciously given to her by readers-)

Entering the hall the two of us sat on either side of the children smiling happily as they giggled at us, all that we had to do was wait on sir Fluffernutters, insert giggle here, and then we could begin eating. Hearing the doors open, I turned my head to spot Sesshoumaru walking towards us, the smell of his heat nearly driving me insane but I held true and stared down at my plate. Once I heard him sit down, I looked back up but at the wall across from me. When I spotted him sip at his cup from the corner of my eye everyone began to eat, I on the other hand served the children first before returning to my plate. Of course my plate consisted of a lean red meat with mint leaves, I ate my precious meat as any well mannered woman does, with a knife and fork.(A/N: Please she would rather use her hands-gets kicked in the head- Ow, alright alright I'll get back to work) As I ate dinner I felt as if I was being watched but everytime I looked up, no one was watching.

**"Do you think its our alpha?"**Serene asked happily

'I doubt it.' I told her before closing out link,

I finished dinner just as the children did and I offered to take them outside to play

"That would be unwise miko, the guards will be unable to resist your scent. It would be best if you remain indoors." Sesshoumaru said making me look directly at him, Kami he looked delicious, dressed in a black haori and hamakas with a silver embroidered dog on the left shoulder of the haori, he was leaning on his arm rest face against his knuckles and he side glanced at me, insert flutter here and feel like you melting into puddy, coughing to hide my blush I turned to Mari,

"Shall we take the children upstairs instead and play with them instead?" I asked and the childish woman nodded her head frantically as she stood up and ushered the kids and I through the doors, not giving me the time to say bye to Sango and the others.

When we arrived upstairs I had everyone go to my room where I pulled out my dragonhide bag(K/N:Ha you thought I forgot about it huh?) from the chest and opened that, where I pulled out a box, not just any box but a box filled with paper and crayons,

"We're gonna have a drawing contest, the one with the best drawing gets some candy." I said with a smile as I set the box down and the children jumped at the thing. Papers flew and I had a good laugh as Mari joined in the fight for the crayons, now thoroughly distracted I moved to my bed and pulled out my own entertainment, a book of tongues so to speak. Reading the pages with interest I lost track of time and when the kids pounced on me did I remember,

"Mama, we finished we finished, look at what we drew!" Shippou said happily shoving papers in my face, I noticed whose was whose immediately, Shippou drawings were very well done as he probably had the most experience than the others. Rins was almost as nice and touching, it had me her, Shippou, Jaken AhUn and Sesshoumaru standing in a field with flowers if the colorful dots were anything to go by, with the kanji for 'My Family' underneath it. Flipping to the last page I placed a hand over my mouth hoping to halt my laughter. Mari immediately noticed and pouted, knowing why I was holding back my laughter, unable to hold it in a laughed out loud

"The daughter of a noble and you can't even draw!" I laughed out giggling at the stick figures standing on a moon with names pointing to who was who. There was Sesshoumaru, Mari and the other two seemed to be her parents.

"Shut up Kaggy-chan, kaa-san always encouraged my penmanship and swordskills, otou-sama wanted me to learn politics as I am his only child." Mari pouted,

"Well it's decided, everyones getting candy." I said happily as I gave candy to all three of them well the chocolate to Rin and Shippou, who knows what chocolate could do to a dog demons stomach.

_As the night went on, the children finally came down from their sugar high and Hiki helped me tuck them in after I read them a bedtime story first. As I walked back to my room I had past Sesshoumaru and under his breath I heard the distinct word_

"Bitch."

_It was only natural for me to respond, so as I was about to enter my room I whispered non to quietly back,_

"Bastard."

_And I had shut my door as quickly and quietly as I could before falling back onto the door clutching my heart, what a rush I felt, almost like when you do something you never dreamed of doing but did. Oh yeah it felt like that. Settling into my bed I prepared for a hopefully pleasent rest and dreams as I know that my heat today was just the beginning, it's gonna be much, much worse. Pray to Kami for that is all you can do for me now._

* * *

**Yosh, the eighth chapter is up, short but up :D  
Be back with the next chapter:  
Lady Luv out**

**Extra thoughts**

_Now I've been thinking, after I finish this story I was thinking about putting up a story that was in Sesshoumaru's Pov, it's hard to do just one person, and besides you get the conversations that Kagome may miss or something. Well you decide, it won't even be up until I finish this story._

_Lady Luv out_

_Deat readers I am terribly sorry for not updating for months on end( dodges thrown objects) I have been an awful author for leaving all readers high and dry so I will put an effort to put a A/N concerning any stories you may read. Once again I am terribly sorry and Merry Christmas._


	10. Chapter 9: Spring Worries

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_It has been many weeks since my return to the Feudal Era and the _joining_of MY pack and Sesshoumaru's, it has been a few days since the banning of Inuyasha and his mate Kikyou but that is minor compared to what is happening. It is now spring and it is my first heat that I will be going through, sadly it is Sesshoumaru's heat as well. Pray for my virginity through the grueling 2 weeks of spring and hope I make it out single._

_Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life back in the Feudal era._

**/o\0/o\**

**Previously on My name is Kagome, and this is my story**

_"Mama, we finished we finished, look at what we drew!" Shippou said happily shoving papers in my face, I noticed whose was whose immediately, Shippou drawings were very well done as he probably had the most experience than the_ _others. Rins was almost as nice and touching, it had me her, Shippou, Jaken AhUn and Sesshoumaru standing in a field with flowers if the colorful dots were anything to go by, with the kanji for 'My Family' underneath it. Flipping to the last_ _page I placed a hand over my mouth hoping to halt my laughter. Mari immediately noticed and pouted, knowing why I was holding back my laughter, unable to hold it in a laughed out loud_

_"The daughter of a noble and you can't even draw!" I laughed out giggling at the stick figures standing on a moon with names pointing to who was who. There was Sesshoumaru, Mari and the other two seemed to be her parents._

_"Shut up Kaggy-chan, kaa-san always encouraged my penmanship and swordskills, otou-sama wanted me to learn politics as I am his only child." Mari pouted,_

_"Well it's decided, everyones getting candy." I said happily as I gave candy to all three of them well the chocolate to Rin and Shippou, who knows what chocolate could do to a dog demons stomach._

_As the night went on, the children finally came down from their sugar high and Hiki helped me tuck them in after I read them a bedtime story first. As I walked back to my room I had past Sesshoumaru and under his breath I heard the distinct word_

_"Bitch."_

_It was only natural for me to respond, so as I was about to enter my room I whispered non to quietly back,_

_"Bastard."_

_And I had shut my door as quickly and quietly as I could before falling back onto the door clutching my heart, what a rush I felt, almost like when you do something you never dreamed of doing but did. Oh yeah it felt like that. Settling into my bed I prepared for a hopefully pleasant rest and dreams as I know that my heat today was just the beginning, it's gonna be much, much worse. Pray to Kami for that is all you can do for me now._

**Kagome's Corner**

_Hello again, I'm sure you missed me and my wonderful companions but a certain someone felt a little too lazy and playing to many games (casts a glance a Luv who whistles to herself while typing out some things) I should be getting on with MY story right about now but I don't remember what happened last. Wait a few and I'll read the previous chapter bit... Well I hope all of you prayed for my virginity if you haven't.. Why! Don't you care about me! No I'm too beautiful for the stuck up, arrogant, drop dead sexy, probably well hung... strong.. mm sexy inuyoukai. Huh? Spaced out there for a sec anyway let's get back to the story and Luv can save my sexy ass._

**Back to the Story**

_Well it finally started, the first day of my heat. Right now I can control myself as I barricade myself in my room, there have been some 'wandering' soldiers around and I don't feel like putting those men in their places. It would be so boring to do nothing though, one fight wouldn't hurt me you all agree don't you? Say yes! Eh hem anyways I think its about time I stretch my claws so to speak._

I peered around my door way scenting the air for any 'lost' men, tch none, what good are they if you can't beat them down in your hour of need? I sighed and shut the door behind me as I began my walk around the halls and towards the garden. Maybe then I can find a good little soldier to beat down. It didn't take long for me to find my way to the gardens but I saw another there already, scenting the air it was female and it was my darling friend Mari. I walked towards her waiting to be noticed, after waiting for nearly 10 minutes I stepped on a couple twigs startling her. Her hair bobbed from swinging to my direction but the giant startled doe eyes made it particularly amusing,

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing out of your room? Its pretty dangerous out for unmated females." She said, I rolled my eyes at her and sat beside her on the bench

"Mari-chan, I believe it's just as dangerous for you as it is for me the only difference is I want them coming to me." I said with a laugh at her confused expression before shaking her head

"I don't want to know Kagome-chan." Mari sighed before looking up at the sky, it was starting to lighten up so the stars were beginning to fade. We sat in silence for awhile watching the stars disappear and the sun crawl over the horizon, it was really beautiful actually, a Kodak picture moment for sure. I sniffed the air taking in the scents of the trees and flowers around us before scenting some males heading our way.

"Mari I think it's time to head back inside, don't you?" I asked sweetly Mari stared at me and nodded, standing up we made our way through the garden and around the castle grounds before entering through the kitchen door surprising the staff inside.

"Eh heh don't mind us, just passing through. Excuse me." I said hurriedly pulling Mari with me leaving the staff to stare in confusion.

_In my rush to get Mari and I back to our spelled rooms, I didn't notice the powerful aura that was following us until it was too late._

"Alright it should be just around the corner and we'll be home free." I said to Mari who smiled at me, hopefully keeping an eye out for any 'lost' soldiers. As we arrived towards our rooms in front of Mari's stood an imposing figure, obviously male, incredibly hot worthy of ravishing and- okay I seriously have to get to my room before I do something I will regret. As we came closer to Mari's door the more I felt her stiffen, the mystery male saw us and smirked in a kind of way that makes me want to punch him... in naughty places.

"Hello Mari, long time no see." A flash of a pearly fang and a glint in the eye told me all I wanted and need to know about this male, dangerous, and... a lecher

"Hello...

Heruhi." (A/N: I was tempted to leave it off here but then realized I havent updated in a YEAR! I feel so bad and guilty for making everyone wait, please forgive me!)Mari whispered looking everywhere but at him. Blinking I looked the male demon over again finding nothing that gave a clue as to why he was named what he was. My thoughts were interrupted when the male spoke again.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend Mari our shall I." The way he said that made my skin crawl in the most uncomfortable of ways,

"Kagome, my name is Kagome." I said not wanting to have Mari do anything for this skumbag(A/N: Wow Kagome your so mean, you don't even know him and your calling him names already-K/N: Shut up you know he is, after all you created him didnt you?-A/N:...point.)

"Kagome, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He purred my name in sucha sweet disgusting way I couldn't help the shiver of disgust,

"Um yea thanks, if you'll excuse us we have to get to our rooms if you'll please." I snapped, literally snapping my jaws at the male who stepped back staring at me strangely before looking over my shoulder and at Mari,

"I will see you soon my dear Mari." Heruhi hissed spinning on a heel before disappearing down the hall. When I was sure the demon was far away enough I pulled my eyelid and stuck my tongue out at him

"Nnnuh, hmph what a creep better stay in the rooms for the rest of spring Mari-chan, I don't want you around that guy at all." I said staring at the shivering demoness who nodded in agreement,

"You and me both Kags. I guess we"ll see each other once the spring ends." She said entering her room just as a purple glow surrounded her door, prodding with my youki I felt that this magic kept unwanted suitors from entering the room.

"Yea, see ya later." I said finishing the rest of my trek alone.

_I didn't realize how aggravating it was to go into heat, snarling at anything that entered my line of sight pacing and growling like some caged beast... which I sorta was but that's not the point, the point is that I have these urges to go and find something. Something that I don't know. I don't know how long until spring ends, I don't know how much time had passed, though only comfort in all this is that I still have my virginity... Something had happend a few days ago that caused some mild panic in the castle, I don't know what it was which pissed me off even more, making me much more irritable than before. I could only hope it was not Naraku attcking or Kami forbid about Mari. I could not tell you how much I sulked around my room, pacing, growling, clawing at the furniture at some point... I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't want this room for anything... I've been sniffing the air more, for reasons unknown to me but my demon who has been whining and shuffling around in the room she resided in. This could mean many things but I don't worry for as long as I stay in my room I am safe from unwated males of any kind... I can only hope I don't jinx myself with all this positive thinking._

* * *

**Yosh, the ninth chapter is up, short but up :D  
Be back with the next chapter:  
Lady Luv out**


	11. Update for chapter

**So, I'd like to thank everyone who put forth their ideas on what I could do for the next chapter. I am currently in the process of writing it out and before you get all happy about a new chapter being up soo, I wont have it up until Christmas along with hopefully a couple of my other stories. Think of it as a Christmas gift to you all and don't kill me please**. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 10:Heated Encounters

**Author's Corner:**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who put forth their ideas on what should happen, but in one of my moods which I am thankful for I started writing out the next chapter. I won't be able to incorporate anyone's ideas but I'm storing them for later. After all this won't be the final chapter in the story. But they did get my brain pumping for whats gonna happen in this chapter. And for everyone's mental question if there's gonna be any smex sex or lemon. There won't be, I'm not good with that sort of stuff heck I'm not even that good at writing out romantic fluffy stuff. Though it looks awesome in my mind. If I had a choice they would all be friends or best friends of some sort. Again sorry but here you all are another chapter! Now please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: not mine what more do you want  
**

* * *

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my story._

_It's now the middle of Spring, my heat is at it's peak and Serene, my blood demon if anyone has forgotten, sits at the edge of my mind waiting__. I have no doubt in my mind that if I were to smell the musk of a passing male I would tear through my pseudo prison and test his body of it's worth. Though we all know who I'm gonna want more. Sesshoumaru. A demon of the same breed ergo same heat cycle, I eagerly await the final week of spring when my heat dies and I can leave my self-made prison. Sometimes it sucks being a demoness._

_Like before my name is Kagome Higurashi and welcome to my life as a Demoness in the Feudal era._

* * *

_**Previously on Kagome's Story:**_

_"You and me both Kags. I guess we"ll see each other once the spring ends." She said entering her room just as a purple glow surrounded her door, prodding with my youki I felt that this magic kept unwanted suitors from entering the room._

_"Yea, see ya later." I said finishing the rest of my trek alone._

_I didn't realize how aggravating it was to go into heat, snarling at anything that entered my line of sight pacing and growling like some caged beast... which I sorta was but that's not the point, the point is that I have these urges to go and find something. Something that I don't know. I don't know how long until spring ends, I don't know how much time had passed, though only comfort in all this is that I still have my virginity... Something had happened a few days ago that caused some mild panic in the castle, I don't know what it was which pissed me off even more, making me much more irritable than before. I could only hope it was not Naraku attacking or Kami forbid about Mari. I could not tell you how much I sulked around my room, pacing, growling, clawing at the furniture at some point... I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't want this room for anything... I've been sniffing the air more, for reasons unknown to me but my demon who has been whining and shuffling around in the room she resided in. This could mean many things but I don't worry for as long as I stay in my room I am safe from unwanted males of any kind... I can only hope I don't jinx myself with all this positive thinking_

_**Now on My name is Kagome, and this is my Story:**_

* * *

_I felt cramped, like the walls of my room were closing in around me.I was agitated; Serene was agitated, the thought of a powerful male so close to their position heated her blood and in essence mine as well. I haven't let a single person in my room, not since the attack on the castle. My hackles rose when a mated Neko demon delivered food and kami knows what else. I can't tell you how I feel about this heat when it is my first and none of you could understand my feelings. Unless you also surgically made yourself a demon, which would lead me to wonder how you afforded it. Sure it was no arm and a leg but it still cost a pretty yen. Ah back to my pacing thoughts. I knew my room was magically strengthened to keep unmated females from leaving and unmated males from entering. Yet as the further in Spring went my urges escalated and one day, unexpectedly my mind roared._

_**FREEDOM**_

Snarling I clawed at my prison leaving deep gouges in solid wood or rock. My nostrils flared rapidly scenting what is not there while I listened to those outside my door. My energies rose from my core, Youki and Reiki drawn to the pull of the heat**.(A/N:** I actually don't know if this is right as that one word is illegible to me... and I wrote it. It sounds nice though right?) I was invigorated, blood rushed and senses heightened. I scented the door, tasting the scents of the mated and unmated demons, subconsciously searching for a specific male, one also in their peak.

Sesshoumaru.

I felt Serene roar when a heady scent reached out nose. It was musky, spicy, and powerful all at once; it was tinged with the scent of the forest and smoke. It was his scent and Serene and I growled low as we took the smell in. Gnashing my teeth together I flexed a hand, a bright glow encompassing it almost immediately. My reiki crackled as I fed it into my palm, '_Soon I will be free of this prison' _growling I clenched my fingers and when the light turned blinding, I punched the door.

**BOOOOOOM**

Ignoring the dust and debris I ran towards the tantalizing scent that made my blood boil. As I ran I heard Serene growl loudly with my mind her words echoing loudly within.

mine mine Mine MIne MINe MINE **MINE!**

The feral roar that came forth was not of my own and I knew I was close to him,

My Sesshoumaru.

I let forth a roar of my own, not as load but equally challenging, it was then I smelled him move further away from me and towards the forests most likely. A guttural sound reverberated inside my throat as I searched for a way out and towards my goal.

5 minutes I counted before spotting the stained window up ahead, without thought I leaped through the glass ignoring the shards that cut skin and clothes. Hurrying towards the cropping of trees where Sesshoumaru scent smelled strongest '_He's waiting._' Narrowing my eyes U let myself slow as Serene paced within, urge and instinct forcing its way through the mating haze. My eyes shut on there own as I felt my body morph into its half-state, the dirt and leaves crunched and shifted under my large paws and furred hands. Canine ears twitched at the slight noises before my nose picked up out mate's earthly scent, baring my teeth I lifted myself and sprinted towards him. It wasn't long until I was in a circular clearing, I spotted a rock formation hidden amongst the grass and trees. The heavy breathing brought my focus back to the figure standing within the center of the clearing; there Sesshoumaru stood hunched in his half-state on strong muscled hind legs. Serene and I took great delight in staring at his well muscled form, his gleaming moon silver fur stared at with much appreciation.

I moved closer without realizing to take in his features better and I saw him straighten to his full height, standing a full 2 heads taller he was a giant next to my form. When I stepped closer Sesshouamru bared his fangs threateningly, his stance changing. Something was wrong.

(**A/N: Tempted to leave off here but someone here would kill me in my sleep so I wont. Enjoy, I guess.**)

Tensing I moved to the right in time to miss a grasping tentacle. My eyes widened slightly as my mouth formed a soundless snarl, '_Naraku! How did he get behind me? Why didn't I sense him?' _My angry musings were cut short as the sky darkened and evil laughter permeated the air. All sense of mating left my head though Serene sat at the edge waiting. As Sesshoumaru and I waited for Naraku to show himself a delicious smell came over my sense. Almost immediately I felt myself become drunk on that wondrous scent, from the trees I saw a half-state demon approach; with red eyes and black fur. Subconsciously I knew who was approaching me, yet Selene drowned out my 'human' calls in favor of the posturing suitor. Making a step towards the black inu I heard a loud guttural growl from me right and spoted the silver male snarling and flexing clawed fingers. I looked between the two watching as the two began to circle. Naraku though a head smaller than Sesshoumaru was still a sight to take in. Lithe yet compact muscles bulged under the short black fur, while his mane added a menacing feature to his face. When Sesshoumaru shot forwards I suddenly felt my body restrained, confused I looked down to spot a chain circling around my chest; following the chain back to its origin I bared my teeth at the smale male Selene recalled as Inuyasha. Snarling I grabbed the chain and pulled, yanking the surprised hanyou towards me.

'_Pathetic half-breed, how dare you side with Naraku! You have betrayed your pack and mate, how dare you!' _Growling as I swiped at his chest, smirking in satisfaction when I heard his pained yell, the cloud of dirt signifying his hard fall. My elation didn't last long as a red blur shot from the cloud of dirt straight towards me. Flexing I shot out my arm intent to gut him like the filth he was; it was as he passed me when I felt a sharp pain blossoming from my side and the tang of my blood reached my senses. The warmth of my blood oozed from my wound sluggishly moving down my fur. I felt the push of Akuma through the heat yet was harshly knocked back by Selene who snarled and paced in my mind to put this half-breed in it's place. Turning around I spotted Inuyasha licking my blood from his hand. His features startled me as I took in his body, a tail had sprouted since the last time my pack saw him and his eyes were read with youki; the jagged markings were all I needed to know that the demon in front of me was no longer the Inuyasha I knew.

The half-breed looked up from his hand and smirked at me, the rusted sword I didn't notice before arched and transformed seamlessly the flat edge resting comfortably on his shoulder. My shock must have showed when I heard a dark rumbly chuckle danced in the air, the wind swept forth ominously around Inuyasha's form. I waited, tense shifting between my paws, for the hanyou to do something anything but what came next shocked me more than the Tetsusaiga transforming.

"**Time for the bitch to return to it's master, Ka-go-me."**

To be continued...


End file.
